Different World, Yet the Same Love
by jetoukami
Summary: A series of one-shots of yuri pairings of the League's female champions. The stories are set in modern AU, though later one-shots may be set in the LoL universe. Twentieth chapter is up! A young woman found herself as a babysitter and was prepared for dealing with a brat, but there was something she was never prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hate is Just Another Word For Love

This is the first of a series of AUs of one-shots of yuri pairings of the League's champs. This one-shot is a CaitxVi College!AU. English isn't my native language, so please excuse my mistakes &amp; if you can, please point them out to me so I can improve my writing. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games

* * *

Vi had a look of disbelief on her face when she looked at her math test's score. "C+!? I've never even got a B in my entire life!" Vi angrily said as she stood up and held the paper up and pointed at the big red C+ on the corner of the paper.

"There's always a first for everything, Ms. Smartest-of-the-First-Years. That goes for you getting a C+, too." Her Math professor, Caitlyn, replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe instead of flirting with every girl you meet, you can use your spare time to study and hopefully get a B- on your next test." Vi clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, then she slowly sit down as she became busy with her own thoughts.

'How dare she humiliated me!? I'll show her, I'm definitely gonna blow her away next time! Ain't no one's better than me, not even that grumpy, stiff, pretty, gorgeous piece of a-' Vi stopped her train of thought immediately.

'Whoa, whoa, time out brain! What the hell was that!? I don't like that mean old woman! I mean, she's old-school, by-the-book, stiff, grumpy, and very unsociable; though I have to admit her long black hair is really gorgeous, those red lips looks delicious too, her breasts are one of the largest I've ever seen, and that miniskirt of hers is just begging to be lifted. Not to mention those eyes of hers, simply breathtakin-'

"Ms. Vi, Earth to Ms. Vi. Are you there?"

"H-huh? Wha-"

The stoic yet soft voice of Caitlyn snapped Vi up from her deep thoughts. "You see, this is why you got C- on your test. If you want to daydream, I suggest you do it after my class. Understand, Ms. Vi?"

"Y-yes, got it, Cupcake!" Vi immediately blushed and cursed herself, then quickly buried her face in her palms after realizing what she had just said. 'Cupcake!? What the hell brain!? She's my math professor for Pete's sake! I am so screwed.'

"Cupcake? You really have a bad taste in nicknaming, Ms. Vi." Caitlyn said, unamused. "That matter aside, I'll be waiting for you after class in my office. I have something to discuss with you, about your grades &amp; behavior. For your sake, you better come, Ms. Vi."

"Yes, Prof. Heathrow.", Vi replied sheepishly.

As Vi walked down the hallway to Caitlyn's office, she continued to replay what happened this morning. 'Ugh, the hell's wrong with me today? I'm Vi, THE Vi goddamnit! I'm one of the toughest in the whole campus. I could fight 3 big guys and I'd still won. I've been through some tough shit in my life, and this woman, barely 4 years older than me, managed to made a mess of me!? First I fantasized about her, then I called her Cupcake. But, of all the girls I've met, flirted with, and dated, this is the first time I've felt something more than simple attraction.

Wait, is it possible that I- No! It can't be, it can't. I'm just frustrated from my last break-up. Yeah, that's gotta be it. I'm not head over heels for that granny. No way, no way.' Vi smacked her cheeks with her hands as she repeats 'No way' over and over until she arrived in front of her math professor's office. 'Okay, let's do this shit!' Vi bucked herself up as she knocked the door thrice.

"Oi, Prof. Heathrow? You there?" Vi opened the door slightly and took a peek inside. 'Well damn, she's not here. Damned witch just wasted my time-' As Vi was about to turn around, she grinned and entered the office.

'If she's not here, that means I have time to look around and find the materials for the next test. Hell, maybe I could even find some of her deep, dark secrets and use it to blackmail her. This stuff ain't my style, but eh, revenge comes first!' Vi thought to herself as she walked around the office, which, unsurprisingly, was very neat and orderly. "As I thought, it's neat &amp; tidy on every spot."

While searching through the wooden desk for test materials, Vi found a strange item. Very strange. "A fuzzy cuffs? Why the hell does a grandma like her has shit like this?" Vi's face suddenly lit up.

"Maybe it's-"

"None of your concern, Ms. Vi." Vi nearly jumped as she immediately fixed her gaze on the woman near the door.

"I did told you to come to my office after class, but I never mentioned anything about touching my belongings. For your sake, Ms. Vi, I hope you have a solid excuse." Caitlyn said with a serious expression &amp; a hint of anger in her tone as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. Vi's mouth &amp; eyes were wide open as she was very surprised from her sudden appearance and was speechless for a few seconds.

"W-well, I, uh… I was trying to, uh, umm…"

As Vi stuttered &amp; tried her hardest to come up with valid excuses, Caitlyn, taking pity on her student, sighed and gestured at the other woman to take a seat. The pink-haired woman complied and silently took a seat, while a blush slowly made it way on her face.

'Goddamnit. Why I am like this around her? I told myself many times, over and over, that I don't like her. Yet, why does it feels like there's butterflies in my stomach, my heart beats faster, and I find it hard to breathe whenever I'm close to her? Shit, am I really-'

"Can you stop daydreaming for a moment and pay attention, Ms. Vi?"

Vi snapped out of her thoughts and replied meekly, "Yes, sorry Cupcake."

Shit, fuck you brain, fuck you.

"Again, cupcake. Really, Ms. Vi? Can't you come up with better nickname?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and sighed.

As she folded her arms and leaned back on her chair, she could see the pink-haired woman went oddly quiet. Usually, in class, Vi tried everything she can to bring "life in the barren wasteland that is Math 101", but she was never successful as one death glare from Caitlyn managed to silenced her, a feat no other professor in the entire Piltover National University of Technology could do. The older woman had to admit, although Vi's infamous as a rude, brash, care-free, and disobedient girl, she's a very smart &amp; critical student. Vi was even regarded as the smartest among the first-years by the university.

With Vi still quiet, Caitlyn took this opportunity to take a better look at the younger woman. 'Hmm, a nose ring, a 'VI' tattoo on her left cheek, and a hairstyle meant to make her look punkish, I assumed.' Despite her rough appearance, Caitlyn could feel there's a softer side to Vi, seeing she stuttered all day &amp; being quiet now.

"Ms. Vi, may I ask what's bothering you? You seemed out of it today."

"Ah, n-nothing. It's nothing, Prof. Heathrow."

"Don't be like that, dear. You can come clean with me. Tell me what's wrong." Immediately after hearing Caitlyn called her 'dear', Vi could feel her blush, which was almost gone, spreading all across her face as fast as wildfire and she felt her brain turning to mush.

As the pink-haired woman tried to spit words, her inner self took over her mouth and she confessed her feelings.

"Caitlyn, I think I'm in love with you."

Both women were surprised by Vi's sudden confession, and both swore they could feel hear their heart beating very, very fast. Before Vi could leave the office, Caitlyn quickly leaned forward and pulled Vi in for a kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but for Caitlyn and Vi, it felt like an eternity. After Caitlyn pulled back, Vi touched the spot on her cheek where Caitlyn had planted a kiss, and she could feel the indescribable sensation from the kiss still lingered. In that moment, Vi felt like she went to heaven.

After a few seconds passed, Caitlyn broke the silence between them.

"I must admit, Vi, I wasn't expecting that from you. I had originally planned to take things slowly with you here, but this isn't so bad."

Recovering from the shock of being kissed, Vi quickly returned to her normal self.

"Heh, I guess you shouldn't underestimate me, Cupcake." Vi said as she licked her lips.

"Now, how about we continue 'getting' to know each other?"

"I have another idea in mind, dear: get A on the next test and I'll kiss you on the lips; get A+ and I'll let you know why I have that fuzzy cuffs." Caitlyn proposed with a playful smile on her face.

"With demonstrations, of course." At the thought of kissing for real on the lips &amp; fuzzy cuffs, Vi perked up &amp; cracked the biggest grin she had ever made.

"Oh you're on, Cupcake! I'm gonna get A+ on every test. Just you wait, Imma blow you away!"

Caitlyn chuckled at the taller woman and replied in a seductive tone, "We'll see, dear. We'll see."

Damn, I love this woman.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of it. I do hope I got their character right. If not, please have mercy on me. Next we have a nurse &amp; a gymnast! Can you guess the pairing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lying Won't Get You Anywhere

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 2. This time, the story is set in Highschool!AU, with our pairing of the day: Akali x Nidalee! Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

A rather loud and energetic voice broke the peaceful atmosphere in the quiet sanctuary of mine. "Hey hey hey, guess who's back?", said the girl cheerfully, which is unusual for someone coming to the nurse's office for a treatment.

"If you're able to speak with such energy &amp; cheerfulness, I doubt there's nothing I can do for you. After all, I'm only a school nurse; I can only treat physical wounds, not mental illness.", I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. If it weren't for me you'd be sitting here all alone, all day long doing nothing." "I don't see what's wrong with that." "Hmph, you're not very good at conversations, huh?" The girl then crossed her arms, looking at me with a pout on her face. It's rather cute, I must say.

"Take a seat on the bed. So, what's the deal today? Scratches, broken bones, muscle tear, bruises, cuts, dislocation, or do you just want my free time?" Quickly turning her pout into a smile, the tan-skinned girl replied casually. "You're almost correct, Ms. Akali. It's not your free time; it's you that I want."

"So it's a scratch this time."

"Oh Ms. Akali, you know me so well! Have you been spying on me, by any chance?" the younger girl replied while giggling. 'This girl should really see a psychiatrist' I thought to myself as shake my head.

I gestured at her to show where the wound's located, and she once again giggled as she slowly lifted her skirt to show the long scratch on her upper thigh. I took a closer look, and shook my head again once again after a quick examination. "You deliberately injured yourself again, didn't you?"

"Why, Ms. Akali, I would never do such a thing! You must be ima-"

"I can tell lies the moment they are spoken, Ms. Lee. Tell me the truth, or I will personally make sure you won't be able to tell another lie for the rest of your life." The air around us felt heavy as the once light atmosphere turned gloomy immediately after I threatened her. As I glared at younger woman, I can see it in her eyes that she's frightened, very. No one, her included, has seen me as angry as this before.

"A-alright, you got me Ms. Akali! Please don't sew my mouth, or glued them, or anything like that! I won't lie to you anymore, I-I swear!"

"Good. Now calm down, and tell me why you've been faking and deliberately injuring yourself ever since your 3rd visit here, Ms. Lee."

Nodding slowly, she regained her composure and inhaled deeply before explaining her reasons. "The truth is, Ms. Akali, I've been in love with you. Ever since we met for the first time. You remember, right? When I twisted my ankle and went to the nurse's office on my own, I saw you reading a book by the window. That scene was so mesmerizing, I was instantly fascinated by you. I mean, your smooth long hair, beautiful face, radiant skin, everything about you is perfect. You're, like, the prettiest girl I've ever met. After you treated me, I began asking around about you. I found out that you were hired here the day after you graduated medical school, that you were unsociable, and so on."

'You ask people around for info about me, and yet you call me the stalker. I really don't get you sometimes.'

She paused briefly before continuing. "I wanted to get close to you, but it's hard since you rarely come out of the nurse's office and you hardly speak with anyone. So, after my 3rd time here, I began to fake my injuries; sometimes I deliberately injure myself. I did all of that so I have an excuse to go to the nurse's office and meet you, even if for a brief moment. It's all because I fell in love with you."

The girl in front of me paused briefly again, her expression looked as if she's trying to think what's she's going to say next. I sighed, then I cupped her face with my hands as our gaze met. If Nida Lee, the star of Kinkou High's gymnastic club; the girl known to be a free-spirited, cheerful, kind, and energetic person could look so meekly, then there's no doubt she's telling the truth.

"You'll probably ask me if your feelings were gross or not next, and so allow me to answer you right now. No, I don't think it's gross."

"O-oh, then-"

"But, I can't return your feelings, for now."

"Huh? And why is that?" she asked with a tone of curiosity, a sign she's reverting back to her usual energetic self.

"Because you've been lying your way to meet me. If you want to have a chat with me, you should've just asked. Don't blindly trust what others say without having solid proof, Ms. Lee."

"Gotcha. Next time I come here, I won't be covered in injuries, promise." She said as she smiled and stood up from the bed.

"Now isn't that better? But, should you ever fake your injuries just to make time to chat with me, I promise you those injuries will be the real deal."

"Okay, okay. I promise"

"Glad to hear that." Then, I swiftly kissed her on the forehead, and after I pulled back, I can clearly see the red blush painting her face as she stuttered and complained about how I'm being not fair.

She's really adorable.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry if I made them OOC. If you're wondering how I came up with this pairing, let's just say that I have a rather twisted mind. Next time, a one-sided love story! Can you guess the pairing?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Cold Love

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 3. This time, the story is set in Modern!AU, with our pairing of the day: Ashe x Sejuani! As I've said before on last chapter's A/N, this one-shot will have a rather angsty feel to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

It was exactly 13 years ago that you and I met for the first time. It was a cold winter, and I was making a snowman when some kids thought it was fun to mess with me. I quickly proved them wrong. As I was fighting them, exchanging punches and kicks, they called for back-up and I was soon outnumbered. I prepared myself for the worse when you came from nowhere and stopped the fighting.

They ran away as soon as they recognized who you are, but me, I could only stood still as I silently gaze upon you. I could still remember what you looked like back then; your beautiful face, your long, silver hair gracefully dances with the gentle breeze, your eyes shone brightly and full of life, your red lips oh so enticing, your pale skin rivaled the snow, your figure looked fragile yet I had a feeling that you're not as weak as you seemed.

As snow continued to fell, you approached me and looked at me with such kindness that I felt a sense of warm and comfort. You then took my arm and led me to the nurse, and never once did you left me alone; you stayed with me until I convinced you that I was fine, and as you took your leave you gave me one last glance, and I could see it in your eyes: loneliness.

The next day, we met again by chance and this time, we get to know each other better. We introduced ourselves and found out that we were very different, like polar opposites. I was rather poor, you were rich; my figure was intimidating, yours was fragile-looking; my hair was short, yours was long; I prefer to talk with my fists, you prefer to talk with kindness; I always speak without thinking, you think before you speak; I was brash &amp; stubborn, you were calm &amp; collected. Not just that, our taste in clothing, food, preferences, they're very different. My main point is: I'm tomboy-ish, and you're lady-like. Yet, we quickly became friends despite our differences.

Ever since we became friends, we spent most of our time together, and I enjoyed every second of it. We would spent hours walking around the park, talking about our days, stargazing, playing games, making snowmen, ice-skating, and lots more. I also remembered the first time we had a sleep-over at your house. I was uncharacteristically nervous as I never visited anyone's house before, and when I gazed upon your house, I was stunned. It was so big &amp; much better than my house that for a moment I felt jealous of you, but seeing your smile chased all the bad thoughts away.

The entire time I was in your house, I kept getting these looks from the maids &amp; servants, as if they saw something unsightly. I just shrugged it off and I didn't care about it. As night fell, you told me things about you that you've been keeping inside yourself for so long. About your family, your parents, your secrets. To even the odds, I told you everything about me, my problems, and my secrets. After that, we laughed our problems off until we fell asleep in each other's embrace. Come morning, and I woke up to found that we've been sleeping while hugging each other, I swore my heart beats faster than it has ever been.

We went to the same middle school together, but we almost got separated when we were about to enter high school because you were enrolled at a prestigious school, and I couldn't afford it. However, you kept supporting me, you believed that when there's a will, there's a way. I thought that it was very cliché, but I changed my mind after I got a scholarship, and we were together once again.

It was during our high school days that I started to develop feelings for you. I was fascinated with you from the beginning, and then that fascination bloomed into love. I knew I could never told you how I felt about you as I didn't want you to distanced yourself from me out of disgust because we're both women, and so I was content with just being by your side. I would never said it in front of you out of pride, but I admit that my life has gotten better since the day you came into it. I was always the lone wolf, I never tried to made friends with anyone as I didn't think I'd need one. But you, you're unlike anyone else. People distanced themselves from me out of fear; they distanced themselves from you because they thought you're living in a different world from them.

As the days went by, my feelings for you grew stronger, but I still managed to suppressed it. We were happy being near each other, we didn't need anyone or anything else. Just you and I, spending our days together. Until that day, that dreadful day. The day you and I grew apart from each other for the first time.

The day I found out that you were engaged.

I steeled myself as you explained the reasons behind your engagement. She told me her parent's company were on the brink of bankruptcy, but luckily they knew someone who was willing to help them. However, that man, that accursed, shitty, dickhead, douchebag, bloody, damned, fuc- that sorry excuse of a man wanted something in return as her parent's expected. What they didn't expect was what he wanted: their daughter's hand in marriage. Somehow I managed to kept my cool as a tear fell from her eyes as she continued her story, but inside, deep inside of me, I felt enraged, mad, angry, frustrated, and all sorts of bad thoughts emerged in my mind.

I really wanted to kill that man.

We started to spend less time with each other as she was busy getting to know that son of a btich and preparing her marriage. When we get to meet each other, all I see on her face was fake smiles and sadness. I have never seen her this sad and depressed before in my entire life. Deep down I wanted to tell her to forget about the engagement and run away with me, but that won't solve anything, it would make things even worse. I hated these kind of moments where I can't do anything to help her, and I hated myself for being powerless &amp; useless. If only I were rich, I definitely would've helped her for free, but unfortunately I'm not. The only thing I could do for her was comfort her and gave a shoulder to cry on.

I absolutely detest that man. I probably never hated anyone more than that asshole. But then, a thought hit me. That man never did anything wrong to me, except making the love of my life cried. He also intended to help her parent's, he's saving them from bankruptcy. In a sense, he's saving her life. Compared to me, I never did anything important for her, I just offered her a company. I'm easily replaceable, but him, she won't find someone like him easily.

I never thought of it that way. I may have been with her for years, but that doesn't mean I could be with her forever. And besides, my love for her wasn't normal, one could say it's disgusting. She would said the same thing if I were to confess to her, no doubt about it. She would be happy with him, as a woman should be with a man. So, with that thought, I started to let her go. I, however, couldn't bring myself to avoid her; I still kept her company, but not as frequent as I used to, even after she revealed her engagement. It hurts, it hurts so much, but I gathered every ounce of strength I could muster, and I bear with it.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and her wedding day finally came. A week before, she personally sent me an invitation, and said she would be delighted if I could come, all while holding back the tears in her eyes. I smiled weakly, and accepted the invitation. I never saw her again until the fated day, the day when she wed a man she barely knew to save her family.

I came to the wedding, much to her surprise and joy. The smile when she saw me coming, was the only real smile she ever made in months. I smiled back at her, and we hugged for what seemed to be our final hug as she won't be attending college, whereas I will be going overseas to attend a college I got the scholarship for.

As the wedding goes on, she walked down the aisle wearing her bride gown. She looked very beautiful and elegant. The gown fits her perfectly. As I held back the tears and the urge to object this wedding, In my mind memories of the times I spent her played forward, from the beginning of our meeting until today. The joys and sorrows, the good and the bad times of our lives. Never once did I regret meeting her, the one who made my life brighter, the one who showed me the joy of being with others, the one who thawed my cold heart. If I do have any regrets, is that I was too much of a coward to utter three words to her. Three simple words.

I love you.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I've never wrote sad stories before, this is a first for me so please excuse my mistakes and if you can, point them out to me so I can improve myself. Next time, a princess meets the knight of her dreams! Can you guess the pairing?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shall We, Milady?

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 4. This time, the story is set in Kingdom!AU, with our pairing of the day: Fiora x Lux! Though the lore states Fiora thinks of Lux as her rival (correct me if I'm wrong), I think of them like magnet; opposites attract. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

"Hello. Hello! Helloooo-"

"I've heard you, milady. Now, if you please, can you lower your voice so that my ears are still functional?"

"Hehe, sorry about that! I promise I won't shout again." "I'm quite sure that's the umpteenth time you promised me, milady."

"Aww, you care so much about me that you even counted how many times I made a promise to you. You're so sweet! I think I'm even more in love with you now!"

"Ah, is that so, milady?"

"I've said I'm even more in love with you and all you say is 'Ah'? Sometimes you can be all sweet &amp; suede, and sometimes you're like, cold and distant with me. It makes me wonder: do you really love me?"

"Oh, my apologies, milady. It's just that sometimes I found it quite hard to restraint myself from teasing you. I believe the reason for that is because you are adorable and cute, milady."

"G-geez! What you just did there! See what I mean!? I've told you I don't like being teased!"

"And I believe I've told you to please do not damage my ears with your shout." "But then you'd just ignore me even though you've heard me." "What if I lost my hearing? Then I would not be able to hear your beautiful voice ever again, milady."

"U-uh… Well, if you put it that way…"

"I'm glad you understand, milady. This somehow reminds me of our first encounter, don't you agree?"

"Our first encounter? What does this has to do with that?"

"Yes, that one fateful day. The day I was assigned to be your bodyguard. I acted cold &amp; distant towards you at first, for I was trying to hide who I am from you because I fear that you would rejected me. However, you proved me wrong. When you found out about me, you didn't reject me, it's quite the opposite; you said you understood me and you embraced me. You even said that who I am doesn't matter, for you fell for me at the first sight. I was happy because of you, milady. You have my gratitude for that."

"H-hey, you're making me blush, you know. To be perfectly honest, I was taken aback by your revelation, but I was so smitten by you that I didn't care much about who you really are. I love you, I really, really love you, and I'm glad that my father assigned you to be my bodyguard. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you, and I would've miss out the best moments of my life."

"I am happy that you love me, milady. I really do. Words could not describe the feelings I experienced for these past few weeks."

"Same here. Oh, it's almost time for our visit to Ionia to discuss the alliance between Ionia &amp; Demacia. Come on, father &amp; brother must be waiting for us, Sir Fiora Laurentz."

"Yes, we should get going. Shall we, milady Luxanna Crownguard?"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. TBH I was having a rather nasty writer's block, which is why today's chapter is short. I will revise it, and my previous one-shots when I have the time. About Fiora's real self, she's been hiding her gender as to be able to be a knight. Please bear with me on this one, the one-shot after this will be better, promise. Next time, a single mother finds something more beautiful than roses in a flower shop! Can you guess the pairing?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tangled Rose

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 5. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the _very _late update. I've been so absorbed in building model kits that I neglected my studies. Needless to say, I learned my lessons. Oh well, back to the one-shot. This time, it's an ElisexZyra, set in Modern!AU. I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

"Let's see, I've done grocery shopping, bought new clothes, did my nails, and kicked a harasser in the arse. There's still time before I have to picked Annie up from her rehearsal. What to do, what to do?"

As Elise walked around the streets of Valoran with her eyes wandering left and right, her feet stopped and she fixed her gaze upon what seemed to be a flower shop, with a rather unique name.

'Shadow Isle Flower Shop? Quite an ominous name for a flower shop, though I have to admit it piqued my interest. Well, I've got time to spare, so why not? It could be interesting.' thought Elise as she opened the door and entered the shop.

The shop was surprisingly normal on the inside, contrary to the name. Everything was placed in order, the flowers were arranged neatly, pots were aligned perfectly, there's even a room fragrant, and soothing music playing to complete the calming and peaceful atmosphere. It was really the opposite of the shop's name.

While looking around in awe, the clerk greeted Elise with a gentle smile. "Hello there, welcome to Shadow Isle's Flower Shop. How may I be of your assistance?"

Elise quickly turned to take a look at the clerk, and what she saw was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. The clerk has a loose long red hair, bright red lips, gorgeous eyes, a stunning face, and she wore a green apron over a white shirt decorated with frills and a pair of jeans. All in all, she resembled a red rose. A very beautiful red rose.

"Madam, are you okay? Hello?"

"Oh- Ah, yes, yes, I'm okay. Sorry I was just spacing out a bit."

"No problem, Madam. Now, is there something I could help you with?"

"You could start with explain why your shop's name sounds rather dark for a nice place like this. I mean, it doesn't really suit a flower shop."

"Ah, yes, the name. Well, you see Madam, this shop isn't originally mine; it belongs to a cousin of mine. It's rather embarrassing to say, but um, at first, this was an adult's toys shop." Elise was surprised by the revelation, but as the clerk started explaining, a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks. It's really adorable, thought Elise.

"Wow. That was shocking. Didn't expect that coming. I thought this was a comics shop or something similar."

"Yeah, people thought like that too before entering the shop. Around these parts, shops like these doesn't last long, and soon he was on the verge of closing down the shop when I offered to take charge of the shop. Of course, I wasn't planning on continuing the business, I was thinking of realizing my childhood dream: opening a flower shop of my own." She sighed before continuing.

"He agreed almost immediately, but on one condition: I have to keep the 'Shadow Isle' as part of the shop's name. I didn't really get what he was thinking, but I saw that as a challenge. 'Can I run a flower shop with a name like that?' A few months passed and now here we are, talking about the origin of my shop's name."

"And, is business going well?" Elise asked curiously.

The woman's expression turned grim, though she still kept her smile. "About that, well… You could say I still manage to get by, though barely. Not many people would come to a flower shop with such a 'unique' name." Then suddenly, her face lit up and her smile grew wider. 'Oh damn, that smile is really something to die for'

"But there's also people like you, Madam. People who looked beyond outward appearances; people who looked deeper and found something. Something amazing inside that's for their eyes only. But that's just my opinion. Ah, I'm sure I must've bored you, Madam."

"Not really, it was interesting hearing your story. I'm glad I entered this shop." Elise said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Haha, you're flattering me, Madam."

"No, really. If I had known about this shop sooner, I would've bought all of my flowers from here."

'Not only that, I could've met you sooner, too.'

"Thank you Madam, you've certainly made my day."

"The pleasure's mine."

From that day onward, Elise would visit the shop whenever she had the time and occasionally bought flowers, even though she spent most of her time talking with the other woman. They discovered that they had a lot in common, from their taste in music, films, books, and lots of other stuff. Elise was really fascinated by the other woman, and soon realized that she maybe in love with her.

It's really strange for Elise to fell for another woman. She had given up on love after her husband cheated on her and left with another woman, so she decided not to fall in love again for fear of being hurt again. But with this woman, Elise felt comfortable and cozy, like all of her worries and problems are gone.

'I guess I can't live without love. I wonder if she feels the same way. Should I ask her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? If I confessed to her, what would she reply?' Elise thought to herself as she entered the familiar shop. Inside, she saw a familiar face smiling at her immediately after she closed the door behind her.

"Hello there, Madam, what can I do for you today?"

Elise snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the red-haired woman. "Now that I think about it, I've been coming here for weeks and I haven't got your name, nor have I gave you mine." 'I must've keep forgetting to ask her since her smile was too distracting.'

"Huh, I guess you're right. I haven't wore my name tag for a long time since most people who came here never stayed for a chat. Then, let me introduce myself. My name is Zyra, just Zyra. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Elise, Elise Aracnina. The pleasure's mine."

"Aracnina? Sounds spider-like to me."

"And Zyra rhymes with flora."

"Touché. Well, now that we finally introduced ourselves formally, is there something I can help you? Another bouquet of roses?"

"Not a bouquet, just a single rose would do."

"Certainly, Madam. Which one?"

"The biggest and most beautiful of them all. Do you know which one?"

"Of course, Elise. I'll get the rose ready after closing time. Can you wait until then?"

"Why not? After all, a spider patiently awaits the prey to get tangled in her web, no?"

"Though this time, the spider might find herself in for a surprise."

"And why is that?"

"Because this time, a rose got tangled in her web."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I apologize if the characters are OOC/ for my not-so-good writing skills. I also promise you, the next chapter will be up faster than this. Next time, just like a magnet, opposites attracts! Can you guess the pairing?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sunny Night

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 6. This one-shot is about one of my favorite pairings: DianaxLeona, set in Modern!AU. Idk why but I just really like opposites/ rival pairings (maybe because they're different they completed each other?). Well anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

The sun.

So early in the morning, I was greeted by one of the things I hated the most. It's not like it's harming me or anything, I just find the sunlight to be extremely annoying since it always interrupts my sleep. What's more annoying is the person who opened the curtains of the bedroom every morning; the one who lets the sunlight in: my lover.

She knew that I'm a night person, yet she always wakes me up early in the morning, usually just 3 hours after I dozed off. It really irritates me, but she insisted that the morning sunlight is good for me. I couldn't care less about what's good or bad for me, but if I started arguing about this, I'd lose. I don't know why, but I could never win an argument against her.

Maybe I'm just weak to her. This part of me irritates me to no end. But looking back, it was quite weird how things have come this. I'd never expected someone like her would want to be together someone like me, to the point of living in the same house.

She and I are nothing alike. Her hair is brown, mine's white. Her face's always looked like a beaming light; mine looked like a dark abyss. She's very cheerful and kind, always smiling to everyone she meets and helps those in needs. I, on the other hand, am rather gloomy and moody, I almost never smiled and I only helped someone for something in return; otherwise it's just a waste of time.

In short, she resembled the bright sun, and I'm the dark moon.

However, that doesn't mean we argue about everything every day. Far from it actually, we rarely argue (mostly because I managed to hold myself back from arguing, since it's pretty much pointless and she would win anyways).

She and I would often nitpicked about other's habit (like her goody-two-shoes-ness, or my don't-give-a-care-ness), but we viewed it as what makes us unique, so we let it slide. About food, clothing, hobbies, we have the same taste, surprisingly. Nah, just kidding, we're different.

She likes sweet food, I like spicy food. She always dressed like she's attending formal parties every day, while a t-shirt and jeans would be sufficient for me. She loves outdoor activities like sports and the likes, I am content with my laptop and my books.

And as for how we first met, it was about 6 years ago when we were 3rd year college students. We were both in the same class and was about to leave when a classmate asked me to help her with her overloaded projects that dues tomorrow. I told her that it was impossible to get everything done in time, and she should just give up or at least focus on one project.

Suddenly, she approached us and told me that nothing's impossible as long as we believe, and that she would gladly help the said student. At that moment, I was on the verge of laughing and/ or puking from hearing such cliché word. I told her it was impossible, but she insisted otherwise.

To amuse myself, I offered to help them, while repeating myself that even with the 3 of us, the projects would never be done in time. Unexpectedly, she gave me a warm smile and thanked me for helping out. It was then that I would become interested in her.

After pulling an all-nighter, we managed to complete all the projects, with enough time to spare for a quick nap. Again, before we left the student's house, the brown-haired girl exchanged looks with me, while giving me another warm smile and thanking me once again for the help.

Before she left, I told her that no matter how much we believe, humans will never grow wings. She smiled and laughed softly, and said that at least humans are able to fly with airplanes, and that I'm quite interesting.

That moment, in that one fleeting moment, I began to fell head over heels for her.

And so, some time passed, we grew closer, we go out a few times, we confessed at the same time, yada yada yada, and now we're here. Whenever I looked back at those moments, I would find myself smiling out of character (which she considers charming). The times we spent together in these last 6 years were definitely the best moments of my life, and the times that are yet to come, as long as I am with her, would surely be the best moments of my life, too.

"Honey, you awake yet? Come down to the dining room, I've made your favorite breakfast."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we're married.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. It's rather short I admit, but I'm quite satisfied with this. If you're not, then please leave a review and let me know which parts that I can improve. Next time, it's Snow White, League of Legends style! Can you guess the pairing?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Red Snow

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 7. This one-shot is KatxAshe one, set in Snow White!AU. These two really fits the role of Snow White and the huntsman if you think about it. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Avarosa. The kingdom was ruled by a gentle and kind king and queen, and its people were prosperous. Sadly, the king and queen had no son or daughter. One day, the queen wished for a daughter with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.

A few months later, the queen was pregnant. The whole kingdom were overjoyed, and began preparation for the firstborn of their beloved rulers. When it was time, the queen delivered a beautiful baby girl, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.

The queen named her Ashe, but the people referred to her as Snow White. However, the queen breathed her last after naming her daughter. The king was overcome with grief, and tried to fill the void inside his heart by finding a new queen.

He was soon remarried with a queen, but unlike the previous queen, this one, Queen Lissandra, was wicked and vile. Queen Lissandra possessed a magic mirror, and every day she would say to the mirror, "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" and the mirror would replied, "You are the fairest of them all, my queen."

But as time passed, Ashe would grew more beautiful, and when she turned 7, her beauty was more than a match for the queen's. One day, the queen asked the mirror, but this time, the mirror replied differently.

"My queen, you are the fairest here so true, but Ashe is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

The queen was shocked, and from that day, her heart bore the deepest hatred for Ashe, and she was soon overcame by anxiety. Eventually, she hired the finest huntswoman in the land, Katarina du Couteau, to kill Ashe. For proof of Ashe's death, Katarina was tasked to deliver the lungs and livers of Ashe to the queen.

Katarina took the young girl to the forest to kill her, under the pretense of collecting flowers. Before she could raise her blade, she decided to take a closer look at Ashe, and was instantly smitten. Katarina dropped her blade and told Ashe that Queen Lissandra wanted her dead out of pure envy.

Ashe was dumbfounded at the revelation, but was assured by Katarina that she would not be harmed. Katarina then told her to run deep into the forest, thus leaving her alive. Returning to the castle, the queen was delighted when Katarina brought her lungs and liver, not knowing those belonged to a young boar.

After running for days, Ashe discovered a tiny cottage which belonged to the 7 yordles, and out of exhaustion, ate all the food on the table, drank some of the wine, and tested the beds until she deemed the last one was the most comfortable.

When the 7 yordles returned, they were shocked to find the inside of their cottage in a mess, and argued who made the mess. Their argument woke up Ashe, and after explaining her fate to the yordles, they agreed to let her stay under the condition of doing every chores in the cottage. Ashe immediately agreed, and before she is off the clean up her mess, the yordles warned her to never open to door for any stranger.

Meanwhile, Queen Lissandra, confident that Ashe is dead, asked the mirror once again. However, the mirror replied, "My queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Ashe beyond the mountains at the 7 yordles is a thousand times more beautiful than you." The queen was extremely infuriated by the fact that Ashe is still alive, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

Using magic, she disguised herself a farmer's wife and went to the forest to find Ashe. She soon arrived at the yordle's cottage and knocked the door. Ashe remembered that she was to never open the door for any stranger, but the queen in disguise convinced her that she was selling apples, and after seeing Ashe she decided to give her one for free.

Ashe was reluctant at first, but after much persuasion, accepted the apple and took a bite. Immediately, Ashe fell into a deep slumber, akin to death, and her black ebony hair turned pale white. The queen was pleased by this turn events, and changed back into her true self, unaware of a shadow behind her.

As she turned around to return to her castle, she was surprised to find Katarina standing behind her, eyes filled with rage. Before she could react, Katarina slashed her eyes, rendering her blind, and cuts her legs, effectively disabling the queen.

The queen screamed in agony, but was instantly silenced by another slash to her throat, and multiple stabs to her body. The queen was dead at last. After recovering herself from her blind rage, Katarina quickly came to Ashe's side just as the yordles returned home. The yordles were saddened by the apparent death of Ashe, while Katarina cradled her body and told her how much she loved her while tears threatened to break free from her eyes.

Feeling there's nothing left to lose, Katarina gently kissed Ashe, and buried her face in Ashe's body. And then Katarina felt something on her face, something soft and gentle; it was Ashe's finger wiping the tears of her face. Katarina stared at her in disbelief, and Ashe stared back with a warm smile while uttering, "Thank you so much. I love you too."

Tears fell from Katarina's face again, but this time, they were tears of happiness.

Soon afterwards, the two of them returned to the castle and explained everything that has happened to the king. The king couldn't believe it at first, but seeing the looks on her daughter's face, he decided to believe her.

He then held a marriage ceremony where he crowned Ashe and Katarina as the new 'king' and queen of the land, and Ashe invited to 7 yordles to live in the castle as a token of her gratitude.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. This may seem different to the Snow White you know, but I based this from the original story, with few altercations. Next time, a witch finds herself having a hyperactive apprentice! Can you guess the pairing?

PS: If for some reason you want to play with me, you can add my Summoner's name "Salamandrake". I can, mediocrely, play all except jungle, but I mostly go top. So, yeah, that's it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Raven &amp; the Fox

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 8. The pairing of one-shot is Ravenborn!LeBlancxChild!Ahri, set in Fantasy!AU. I really love this pairing ever since I read their FF by other authors. They're so adorable. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

In the land of Noxus, magic isn't special; almost half of its populace are able to utilize magic, and so witches are a rather common sight there. However, amongst the many witches of Noxus, there was one who stood out the most. Many stories and myths existed around this witch, said to be the most powerful and wicked witch ever existed in the history of Noxus.

Emilia "Ravenborn" LeBlanc.

"Um, hello? Is anybody home? Hello?"

Those words were repeated over and over again by a girl standing outside my house. She's been standing there for about half an hour, I think. One might say that this is cruel, but I'm not exactly known for being kind and caring. Besides, it was rather amusing to hear the sounds of misery; makes good background music.

"Please, sir, miss, madam, anyone! There's a cute and adorable child starving here!"

Cute and adorable? Wow, this child is something else.

"I know someone's there, I can smell it. Please show some kindness to this miserable yet pretty child. Pretty please~?"

This child's whining maybe music to my ears, but the door-banging isn't. I rubbed my forehead while sighing, then straighten myself up. Along the way to the front door, I kept thinking what to do with this child. Should I turn her into an animal or plants or inanimate objects? Or just scare her? Maybe outright kill her? In the end, I chose to zip her mouth for eternity. Heh, I think I'm doing the world a favor here.

As I opened the door, I found out the girl was no ordinary girl. She has nine tails and a pair of fox ears on her head. One may find this surprising or shocking, but for someone like me, this is an everyday sight. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ah, finally you showed up, ma'am! Can I please have something to eat?"

I kept staring at her in silence, while she stared at me with an enthusiastic and energetic look.

"Ma'am? Are you there? Oh, I bet you're surprised by my tails and ears, right!? Hehe, it's okay to be surprised, I don't blame you. Or maybe, you're surprised by my beauty?"

"No, I was wondering what I should season you with. I haven't eaten fox stew for a while" I replied with a straight face.

She quickly made a pouting expression while swinging her hands in the air "Wh-what!? Are you crazy? I'm a human! Sure I may look unique and adorable, but that doesn't mean you can eat me!"

Now this is amusing, to think a mere child dared to talk back at me while adults ran in terror at the sight of me. Maybe keeping her as a pet would be nice.

"You are brave, little one. No one has ever dared to talk back to me ever since they knew my name."

Her expression turned into a cocky one. "Oh yeah? And who are you, grandma? Some crazy cat lady?"

And she begged me for food? Truly an interesting girl.

"Emilia LeBlanc."

Now she looked shocked. "Emilia LeBlanc? The infamous Ravenborn? You're THE Emilia LeBlanc?"

"Yes I am."

"I-I…I've been wanting to meet you for a long time! I am such a huge fan of yours! In fact, I came all the way here from Ionia to be your apprentice, but then I realized I didn't know where your house is, and I got hungry and then here I am at your doorstep! Ah, I was just kidding about you being a crazy cat lady or old grandma. Please forgive me, and take me as your apprentice! Pretty, pretty please?"

-What?

"Yaaay! This is the best day of my life!" the girl screamed as she ran erratically in my house. I, on the other hand, was speechless. Why did I let her in? How could I let this happened? Am I soft now? My mind was full of such thoughts until a shriek snapped me back into reality.

"Eeeek! I forgot I haven't introduced myself. I am Ahri the spirit-fox-who-just-recently-turned-into-an-adorable-and-cute-human-girl-for-some-reason. Nice to meet you LeBlanc!" she said as she turned around to face me with a cheerful (obnoxious) smile.

Ugh, I think I've just made the worst mistake of my life. And unfortunately, I was correct. This little rodent would never shut up; whether it's during a meal, a lesson, hell, she even talks in her sleep. I hated myself for this, but I was also curious as to why I haven't just threw her out or make fox stew out of her. Nah, her as a fox stew would probably the most toxic food ever.

As days passed, her obnoxiousness increased, but her skills in magic do not. She's a spirit fox yet she sucked horribly at magic? If she would just shut her mouth and focus maybe she could do better.

"LeBlanc, don't you feel lonely? I mean, you live alone in the middle of a forest in a rundown house. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not one bit."

"Maybe because I'm here that you don't feel lonely anymore?"

"If there's one thing I don't feel since you came here, it's tranquility."

"Why do you like to be alone? Isn't it fun to be with friends and family?"

"Don't have one, don't need one."

"Well that's just sad. Even if you can do anything you want, everything's much better when you're with someone!"

"Huh, so you can talk like normal people."

"Hey, what did you mean by that!? That's rude you know!" Her face then turned from annoyed to a smiling one, a really, really nice smile. "But don't worry LeBlanc, now that I'm here, you're not gonna feel lonely again! I'll be here every day to keep you company, and we'll do lots of fun stuffs and make each day a happy &amp; fun day!"

I stared at her expressionlessly like I always do, and she stared back with her usual cheerfulness and enthusiasm. I don't believe her for she, most of the time, is all talk, but for some reason, what she said made me smiled a little inside, though I could never show her that or else she'll talk non-stop about it.

Thinking back, people feared me because of what I can do and not of what I am. I'm pretty sure even if I live in the middle of a forest, there'll be friends visiting me occasionally and people inviting me to festivals and other events if I'm an average witch.

She wasn't wrong when she said I sometimes felt lonely. But being feared also has its merits, since no one dares to disturb my peace &amp; quiet-

"LeBlanc, I'm hungry! Let's have dinner now, I want ice cream and lots of sweets!"

-that is, until now.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I had another writer's block with this piece, a really horrible one. But fear not, I'm not going down just yet. Next time, an elf discovered the wonders of winter in the Institute! Can you guess the pairing?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wondrous Winter

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 9. The pairing of one-shot is LuluxTristana, set in the Institute of War during winter. Time to give the yordles some love, right? I hope you enjoy reading this

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

It was winter at the Institute of War, and it was one of the rare moments where champions from different factions decided to forget their differences and have fun instead. After all, the opportunity to take a long break from all the matches doesn't present itself very often. It was also the time for friendships to bloom into something much more, and couples to deepen their love.

And also, the perfect time to play pranks on each other. One yordle in particular, was on a roll.

"You should've seen the looks on Sejuani when I turned her pet pig into a giant poro! It was priceless!" Lulu laughed heartily as she told her lover her finest prank yet.

"I can't really imagined, though. She always has that serious look on her face, like she doesn't have a shred of humor in her."

"Which is why it was priceless, Tristy! And also why she immediately went on a rampage looking for whoever turned her big ball of fat into a big ball of fur. She's probably still going on right now." Lulu said as she look around for any madwoman on a giant furball.

"Still, I think it's kinda over the board. You know how much she loved her pet."

Lulu sighed, knowing her fun must end. "Oh alright, I'll reverse the spell." Then she wore a smirk on her face. "But first, what's the magic word?"

Without a moment to waste, Tristana swiftly pecked Lulu's cheek, then she gave her a puppy-like stare. "Please?"

Lulu could feel her cheeks reddened instantly as she never imagined Tristana taking the initiative. She was clearly stunned and mesmerized by the bold action of her lover.

"O-okay, your wish is my command." As she stood up from the wooden bench they were sitting on, she turned around after a few steps. This earned a confused look from Tristana. "You know, Tristy, you should take the lead sometime. It's much more fun than me always on top."

"Well, I am an ADC. That's why I'm always on bottom, Lu."

Lulu laughed to the point of rolling on the ground. This is why I love you so much, Tristy.

After Lulu waved good-bye and took off to find the now literal Winter's Wrath, Tristana let loose a deep sigh and stare at the blue sky above. Snow has started falling a few days ago, and most of the outer area of the Institute was covered in white blanket. There was no one around, since Lulu had suggested they retreated into a more secluded area to avoid Sejuani.

Tristana took this moment to remember the days they've spent as a couple. Love between them grew slowly yet steady, from the moment of their first match together. Lulu had saved and assisted Tristana a number of times, earning them the largest number of assists and kills on that match.

After that, everything went quite smoothly. It didn't take long for their friendship to turn into love, mostly because their feelings were mutual, and their bonds were strong thanks to the number of matches they fought together. And it was winter, 2 years ago when they confessed to one another at the same time, which went awkward but ends on a good note.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, Lulu came back with a grin plastered all over her face. Something interesting must've happened, Tristana thought to herself as she stood up and approach Lulu.

"I take it from your grin something 'fun' happened."

"Oh Tristy, you know me so well. I found the raging woman, and was about to return her pet to normal, but then I had something better in mind: I would only restore Bristle to its former state if she admits that she's going out with Ashe, who happens to be there. It doesn't went quite well, but in the end she got her pet back, and I got myself some amusement. It's a win-win situation." Said Lulu with a tint of mischievousness.

Tristana can't help but giggle at the antics of her lover. "You just had to toy with her, huh?"

"It's what I am, besides it's good to let loose rather than to bottled it up. It's like poison."

"Well, that's what I like about you, too."

"Just 'like'?"

"Say the magic word and maybe I'll change it to something else."

"Hey that's my line! I'm supposed to be the one in charge! You're bottom, remember?" Lulu pouted at Tristana.

"But don't forget, I'm always the one who carries you in the end." Tristana replied proudly.

"You're good, but enough of that, Tristy. On my way here I saw a few gals about to engage in a snowball fight. Wanna join in?"

"You know I don't like snowball fights."

"But you do like spending time with me."

"Yes, yes I do. So, who's butts are we gonna blast today?"

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I haven't read much about these two, and so their characterization may be a bit off. Next time, a forbidden love between a Noxian and an Ionian! Can you guess the pairing?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Star-cross'd Lovers

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 10. The pairing of one-shot is RivenxIrelia, set Modern!AU. I've been thinking of writing Rivelia for quite a while, and it was only yesterday that the idea stroke me. I hope you enjoy reading this

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

A sound of clashing steel was heard on the morning streets of Valoran; it was another feud between the servants of house Noxus and house Ionia. Those on the scene was not bothered by the fight, for it was an everyday scenery for them. House Noxus was always at odds with house Ionia; their rivalry was so old the reason was forgotten, but the feud never ceased.

The fight lasted for a while, but then came the Prince of Valoran: Prince Marcus. The fighters quickly halted their strikes the moment they realized Prince Marcus was among the onlookers. The prince had a very serious look on his face, and after a brief silence, he cleared his throat and issued the final warning.

"For so long I have seen you two families fighting to no ends, and I quite frankly have had enough of this foolish rivalry. Cease your feuds, lest death is what you after, for I hereby declare that those of the family of Noxus and Ionia who started another bout shall be sent to death! Do I make myself clear?"

The servants could only nod in fear for their dear lives, and immediately scampered around, returning to their respective house.

On the house of Ionia, its doors welcomed a distinguished guest of the family. It was Count Singed who came under the invitation of Lord Ionia. The Count was well-known throughout Valoran for he was the kinsman of the Prince of Valoran. Lord Ionia himself greeted his special guest, and led him to one the house's many living room.

When they reached their destination they sat down and Lord Ionia ordered one of his servants to prepare beverages for the Count. Then the Count straightened himself and proceeds to discuss the matters of his arrival.

"Lord Ionia, I thanked you for inviting me over. It was an honor to come at your summons." The Count opened the conversation in a dignified tone with a small smile formed on his face.

"The honor's mine to have the esteemed Count Singed to grace my house with your presence."

"You're too kind. And now, if I may, let's discuss my proposal. I would like your permission to marry your daughter, and have her bear my children. She shall be my joyful bride."

"Ah yes, about that. I know of your intentions, and I have no qualms about it. However, Irelia is still too young to be married. At least wait for another two years."

Singed was about to voiced his displease when Lord Ionia signaled that he wasn't done talking. "However, you are more than welcomed to join us in our family ball this evening. You may attempt to woo and attract her. How does that sound?"

Singed furrowed his eyebrows and wasn't really content with Lord Ionia's offer. Nevertheless, he agrees to attend the ball, and soon left to prepare himself for the evening.

Meanwhile, at house Noxus, a girl was being comforted by her cousin and best friend.

"Come on Riven, you must cheer up. She's not the only girl in the world now, is she?" Talon said to her with a bit of worry painted across his face. The girl in question, however, was still in depression.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking about her."

Riven, the only daughter of Lord Noxus, was still in distraught after her love for another woman, Katarina, was unrequited. Beside her was her cousin, Talon, who attempted to lift her spirits to no avail. He was running out of ideas when something crossed his mind.

"Listen, this evening a ball will be held at the Ionia house. Why don't you go there? I'm pretty sure Katarina is going." Her best friend, Sion, also agrees with Talon and encouraged her to attend the ball. Thinking there's nothing to lose, Riven slowly nods and agrees to come to the ball with Talon coming along.

That evening, the Ionia house was filled with many esteemed guests personally invited by the master of the house. Though there were a lot of guests, Riven and Talon kept their guard up and donned disguises to prevent any unnecessary incidents. At the ball, Riven kept looking for the red-haired woman, but gave up after a few hours of fruitless search. Just as she was about to leave the house, Riven felt as if she had to turn around to take a final glance at the ball, and that's when her gaze met the heir to the Ionia family; Irelia.

Irelia was something else, unlike anyone Riven has ever met; she was something unfathomable. Riven could feel her breathe halted as she examined the girl who piqued her interest. Long black hair, clean features on her face, porcelain-like skin, and lithe body clad in an exquisite dress that accentuates her regal appearance. This girl, Riven thought to herself, is akin to a bright angel among dark clouds.

Riven was hopelessly captivated by the divine beauty before her eyes. But Riven wasn't the only one who felt this way, for Irelia had also fixed her gaze upon Riven, and she too was instantly smitten.

Irelia was fascinated by Riven's silver hair that stood out like a jewel sparkling in the night, her face was more handsome than any man she had ever met, and Riven's male disguise completed Irelia's image of her as someone who is strong yet carries a kind and gentle heart. Irelia was falling in love with the daughter of her family's nemesis.

Unknown to Riven, amidst the guests was an Ionian who could recognize her beyond her disguise: Irelia's cousin Zelos. Zelos, who was filled with rage from discovering a Noxian in the Ionia house, was about to confront Riven when a hand tugged his shirt.

"No, you mustn't. This is a ball, not an arena for you to duel to your heart's content, and I will not stand for any blood shed upon my house. Understand this, Zelos." Lord Ionia said with a threatening tone that betrayed his calm exterior. Zelos calmed himself down shortly, and heed the older man's command. 'Opportunity will present itself' he thought to himself as he turned around and decided to enjoy the ball.

After the ball, Riven couldn't forget the beauty that had enamored her, and she braved herself to sneak into the Ionia house once again, in hopes of meeting Irelia again. At the same time, Irelia felt like she was drawn to the balcony, as she gazed upon the starry skies above, her mind filled with the silver-haired Noxian.

"Oh Riven, Riven! Where are you, Riven? Abandon your loyalty to Noxus, or if not, swear your love to me and I'll be an Ionian no more."

"Should I let you continue, or should I speak my mind?"

"Riven, it's not you who is my enemy, tis your name. If you let go of your name, I shall give you my all."

"Then I'll take your word for it. From now on, I am Riven no more."

"Now hurry, you must go, lest they found you and kill you."

"I will, but promise me you will take my hand join me in holy matrimony."

"But of course! When shall we have our wedding?"

"Tomorrow, I shall ask Friar Soraka to wed us. No one will know, no one but us."

"Then, I bid you a thousand good night, my love."

"Sleep well, my sweetheart."

Riven then swiftly returned to her house, and was excited that she will be wed to her love tomorrow. She trusted Friar Soraka with her secret wedding for Soraka was also grew tired of the constant feud between the two families, and seeks to unite them through their heirs' marriage. But alas, the next morning, Zelos, still filled with rage from last night, took to the streets and openly challenged Riven to a duel.

Words of Zelos' challenge reached Riven, and she hurriedly went to the streets to meet him, with Talon and Sion accompanying her. "You Noxian bastard, you dared to come to our ball and think you'll get away unscathed? No, today Valoran shall witness the death of cur that is the child of Noxus!" shout Zelos at Riven, full of vigor and raw hatred.

Riven, on the other hand, had considered Zelos as her kinsman after the vow she and Irelia took last night. And so she tried to calm him down. "Look, Zelos, I thought of you as my kinsmen, and because of that I refuse to duel you. Please, calm yourself, don't let hatred and wrath consume you."

Before Zelos could reply, Sion stepped forward and stared at Zelos and taunted him. "If she won't fight you, then I will. Let's see which of us is the better fighter, o Prince of Cats."

Enraged, Zelos immediately lunged forward and tested his steel against Sion's. They fought evenly, but Riven, who didn't wanted this feud, attempted to intervene and stop the duel. This action, however, was a chance for Zelos to fatally injure Sion, and upon witnessing her friend felled by the Ionian, Riven was overcame with guilt and vengeance, and swiftly took Zelos' life.

Word of the duel has reached the ears of Prince Marcus, and he summoned the lords of Noxus and Ionia to discuss the recent turn of events. "Riven was not guilty, she was challenged by Zelos and she killed him out of self-defense!" argued the Noxians. The Ionians also argued that, "Zelos would've never dueled with her if she weren't at the ball, yesterday!"

The prince was silent as the two family's arguments dragged on, until suddenly he stood up, and all the commotion quickly died.

"I have decided, based upon what I've heard, that I hereby declare Riven Noxus to be exiled from Valoran, and should for any reason I found you here again, I'll make sure your demise will be swift. Now, begone!"

Before Riven left Valoran, she came to Friar Soraka and was wed with Irelia. That night, they both spent their first night together in Irelia's chambers in secret, and then Riven left at the break of dawn. Irelia grieved over her lover, but her grief was mistaken by her father as grief over the loss of Zelos.

"Do not be mournful, my child. To cheer you up, I have arranged your marriage with Count Singed. I am sure he will be most pleased to have you as his joyful bride."

Irelia instantly stopped her tears, and her expression changed from sorrow to disgust. "I do not desire to be wed to that foul man! My life is my own, and I refuse to marry him!"

Her father's face changed at a moment's notice from comforting to that on intense anger. "You foolish, ungrateful child! You are but to obey me, and I will not tolerate another rebellion from you! You are to be married to Count Singed and that's final, otherwise, I'll have you disowned and thrown into the streets at once! Do you understand!?"

Her father doesn't allow her freedom, and her mother was no different. Having no clue what to do, Irelia sought out help from Friar Soraka, who gave her a potion. "If you drink this, your body will be put into a death-like coma, and once they believed you are dead, I will have a messenger to inform Riven of this plan, so that she may join you by the time you woke up, and you two can be reunited once again." Irelia nods at the Friar, and soon after she left, Soraka sent a messenger to find Riven.

On the night before her wedding, Irelia drank the potion and it took effect quite fast, as not long after she took it, she was discovered to be apparently dead, and was laid in the Ionia family crypt. Things seemed going as planned, but alas, fate was cruel.

The messenger failed to reach Riven, and instead she was informed by her servant Cassiopeia that Irelia was found dead. Riven could felt her heart breaking down, body shivered and covered with cold sweat. She just couldn't believe that her lover was claimed by death. Stricken by grief, she visited Warwick's apothecary and bought a lethal poison.

Deciding that she would die beside her love, she came to the crypt only to find Singed was there, apparently also mourned the 'death' of Irelia. Singed, who had never met Riven, thought she was a vandal and confronted her.

"This is where my beloved is laid to rest, and I will not have mercy on a vandal such as yourself who seeks to desecrate this crypt!"

Riven wasn't given the chance to explain herself as Singed immediately charged at her with strikes fueled by fury and sadness, emotions Riven knew well as she felt them when she killed Zelos after he killed Sion. However, Riven wasn't going to let herself die at the hands of the Count; no, she wished to die peacefully at her beloved's side.

The fight didn't take long as the Count wasn't as skilled as Riven in swordsmanship, and he was soon brought down. On his dying breath, he wished that he were to be laid beside Irelia, a wish Riven granted. Before drinking the poison, Riven took a final look at Irelia, and was once again found herself captivated by her.

Even in death, Irelia's beauty was still overwhelming, as Riven declared, "Oh my love, your beauty transcends death; death may have your soul, but your beauty still lingered, and it illuminated this dark domain with a shining light."

Riven gave Irelia a final kiss, and was about to drink the poison when a sudden wave of warmth crept up her arm: it was Irelia. Riven was at loss for words at the sight of Irelia, alive and well, gently smiling at her. She hastily wrapped her arms around her lover and embraced her tightly, with stream of tears rolling down her eyes and she cried her heart out. She had never cried like this ever since her mother's death.

Irelia kept quite as she slowly stroke the back of Riven's head, silently comforting the other woman. She was extremely fortunate that she woke up at the right moment, seconds before Riven ended her life. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes, but decided not to shed a tear for she intended to be the stronger of the two, at least for now.

After a few moments of silence, Riven was the first to break the silence. "I-I was so sad, I thought-I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared of being alone." Riven said as she sobs, tears still rolling down her cheek.

"There, there. Friar Soraka had sent you a messenger with information about this plan, but judging from your sincere cry I guess you never got the word. It doesn't matter though, what's matter is that you're here, and we are reunited once more." Irelia calmed Riven with a soothing voice that worked effectively.

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay. Now, what do you propose we do?"

"We are free from the feuds of our family; we have severed our bonds with them. Now, we are free to choose our path, and live our live to fullest. What are your thoughts of that, my dear, sweet Riven?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I based this one off Romeo and Juliet (obviously) with some altercations just because. Next time, a mad scientist attempts to revive her dead lover! Can you guess the pairing?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Death is but a Deep Sleep

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 11. The pairing of one-shot is OrianaxJinx, set in Modern!AU. At first I had no clue on how to write the story, and so I drew some inspiration from Frankenstein. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

Clink, clank, clink, clank.

One can hear the cold, mechanical sound of machineries working in tandem. The sound echoes in the large lab, devoid of occupants save the machines, a scientist, and a dead body. She was alone in the room; in the entire facility, but in her mind, she was working while the other was in a deep slumber.

"Those fools said this was never going to work, but they'll see, though maybe not now since I've gouged out their eyes, hahahahaha! Well, transplanting eyes isn't difficult for me, so no problem here…except for these infernal noises. Can't you idiotic contraptions work quieter? You'll wake up Riri!" the scientist said as she kicked a control panel, but it only made the noise much louder.

This infuriated her even more, but then she took a quick glance at the container in the middle of the room, worried that the one sleeping inside it woke up. "Grr, I'll deal with you later, Mr. Infernal Pile of Junk. Now, to attend to Riri, hehe~" she suddenly giggled and in a flash was back to tinkering with the various machines in the lab.

_Do you know what my favorite color is? _

_Pink?_

_Blue, because that is the color of your hair._

_What if I change my hair color to red?_

_Then I will favored red._

_If I change it to purple…_

_Then I will favored purple._

_What does my frickin' hair color has to do with your favorite color?_

_Because I wish to be your match._

"Don't worry, Riri, I'll soon be finished with my work and we can both go home and cuddle till we can't no more!" the woman clad in lab coat laughed, but it wasn't a sincere laugh; it was one filled with sorrow.

_The heck happened here? What's all these for, Riri?_

_I simply wish to celebrate our first anniversary by having a candlelight dinner._

_Anniversary? Candlelight dinner? In our flat?_

_I know you are disappointed with this, and I apologize for that. I lack only the funds for a reservation at the fine-dining restaurant down the road, but I simply must celebrate our anniversary, and this is all I could manage- _

_Oh, Riri, you remembered! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about our anniversary! I was really busy lately with all the work and useless interns I'm in charge of. I am sooo sorry, please forgive me!_

_Then I suppose we can forgive each other. Now, let's have dinner._

_But really, Riri, you don't need to have a candlelight dinner for our anniversary. Just a dine at a diner is enough; heck, even a small gift is okay_

_I cannot have that for our anniversary is a matter of great importance to me, and I will not settle for just a common dinner or a gift. Today marks one amazing year filled with various moments of joy and sorrow that I have spent with you. It has to be celebrated grandly, period._

…_you've just made me fell in love with you all over again. You're really something, Riri. I'm lucky to be together with you, really am._

_I am fortunate to be with you, as well, Jean. _

As she calibrated with the settings of the control panel, some of the machinery started to make sounds it wasn't supposed to, which means something went wrong. "Curses! These dinosaurs are a pain in the ass to work with! Work, damn you, work!" Feeling she had enough, she tried a more direct approach in fixing the lab's equipment; direct as in brutal and violent.

_What the hell's going on? Why is the police here!? Where's Riri!?_

_Jean, calm down, please._

_No, I can't calm fucking down, not until I know what happens to Riri! Now tell me what the hell's going on!_

_Jean, there was a burglary at your flat. But the police has apprehended the burglar-_

_Don't you dare go roundabout with me, you sorry excuse of a man, just tell me where's Riri!_

_Well, the thing is, Oriana attempted to defend herself, but..._

_Oh no. No, it can't be… Jayce, tell me it's not what I think it is. Please no…_

_I'm sorry, Jean. _

_Which hospital is she on the way to?_

_What can you do when you get there? You're not a doctor, Jean._

_Don't start an argument with me now of all times. Now, tell me which hospital is it?_

_The Piltover National Hospital._

_Good. Tell the lab I'll be running late._

_Okay. But I have to warn you, her condition is really bad. Not gonna be a pretty sight to see._

_Jayce, even if she's covered with all the shit of the world, I would still find her a beauty to behold._

"There we go, now everything's set! Hooray for me, ahahahaha! Oh, sorry, forgot you're still sleeping. But soon, very soon I'll be done, so just rest easy for me, okay? Hihihi, I've never been this excited while at work! It was absolute boredom, y'know, what's with all the baldies and beardies and other kinds of morons doing nothing significant. Yet when I propose this incredible project, they refused me, Riri. They refused!" the blue-haired woman rambled on as she continued her tinkering.

"So naturally, I had to changed their mind, but I guess I failed at that, so instead I changed their state; from alive to dead, ahahahahahaha! They said I was against nature for doing this, Riri, but who gives a shit abou- oh, sorry Riri, the word slipped out of my mouth. I promise you I'll never say the f-word and its friends, okay? Okay. Now, back to work, la la la~"

_Are you insane? You want funds to start a project to revive your dead girlfriend?_

_I am still sane, and yes. I want funds for the project._

_No, this is just too absurd. You can't just make the dead back to live. It's against the law of nature!_

_Since when I cared about nature and its petty laws? Besides, if this works, I get my girlfriend back, and you'll get the credit for reviving her. Imagine the fame!_

_This is beyond fame, Jean. I dared not to break moral and ethical codes. _

_Then what good science is if I can't use it to save a life!?_

_You are not saving a life, Jean. She's already gone, just let it go, for her sake and yours._

_I'll let go, alright. I'll let go._

_Jean, what are you doing with that gun? Put it down and I'll forget about this, now._

_Oh I'm just doin' what'cha just told me to do. I'm letting go… of this bullet into your skull!_

_Chief, what happen-_

_Good bye! To you, and you, and you, and you, and you. Oops, almost forgot about you! Now, Chief, will you give me the funds I needed? You will? That's mighty generous of you, hihihihi! Okay then, time to get to work. _

"Just a little bit, aaaand done! Phew, everything's in tip-top shape and ready to rock! Now with the press of this button, the magic will begin!" She turned on the switches and pressed the power button on the control panel, giggling as she watches electricity flows from energy tanks and into the container.

A few seconds later, the buzzing noises of the machinery died and the room was in silence, with the exception of the blue-haired woman's screams of excitement as she gingerly skips to the container.

"Now, wakey-wakey, Riri, time to wake up. Don't you think you've had enough sleep?"

Slowly, the lid slide open, and a figure emerged from it, and it was as she had hoped for. She trembled in excitement, and started jumping around from the joy of the scene in front of her: her dead girlfriend has risen. The other occupant of the room stared at the wall in front of her before she looked around, and turned her attention on the woman before her.

"Pardon me, miss, but who are you, if I may ask?"

The overjoyed woman immediately stopped jumping around and fixed her gaze upon the other woman.

"Oh, you don't remember me? It's me, Jinx! You used to call me by that nickname all the time."

"Used to? Does that means we have previously met?"

"Yes, and we also lived together in a flat. It was a simple and happy life of ours, Riri."

"Ri…ri? Is that my name?"

"Yes, well, more like a nickname since you gave me one and I returned the favor."

"I understand. If I may ask again, where are we?"

"Oh, we're in an old Piltover research facility! As for what we're doing here, none of that matters now, so let's just go home, okay, Riri?"

"I suppose I have no other options. Let us get going and return to your home."

"Our home, Riri."

Her lover was revived, though she's different now. She can no longer be called 'human', for her flesh and blood was replaced by machine and oil. This of course, was noticed and expected by Jinx, but she didn't give a damn about it. For her, her Riri is by her side once again, and that's what matters.

_That dinner was an absolute marvel! You should try making those more often, Riri._

_I would, but I object. Their rarity is what makes them special, not just the taste._

_Rarity, huh? So if I rarely come home-_

_That, is an exception. I would be displeased if you are not often at home._

_Aww, you're being very cute, y'know?_

_I am cute, but you far surpassed me._

_Oh, Riri, what would I do without you?_

_I would refrain from thinking such thoughts. It is unpleasant._

_Hehe, you're right. I can't imagine life without you. I love you, Riri._

_I love you too, Jinx._

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I haven't got to really know these two, so hopefully with my limited knowledge I was able to get the characters right, or at least close. Next, a bounty hunter meets a pirate unlike any other! Can you guess the pairing?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Privateer and the Pirate

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 12. The pairing of one-shot is KatxMF, set in Pirate!AU. This may not be a famous pairing, but damn does Bilgewater Katarina &amp; Captain Fortune looks great together. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

The sky was crystal clear a few moments ago; now it looks as dark as night. Gentle breeze was replaced by raging winds, and the seas roared beneath the _Lady Fortuna_, the vessel of the famous privateer, Sarah Fortune, known to pirates as "Miss Fortune" due to the numbers of pirates she had apprehended over the last 13 months.

'A sudden weather change… not a good sign. Things are gonna get worst, by my experience.'

"Sail ho, Captain Fortune!"

'Just as expected.' Sarah released a sigh. "What's the jack looked like?"

"It's a jolly roger, captain."

"Just some swabs, then."

"I'm 'fraid not, captain. Tis a red Jolly Roger."

"Red!? Is there some sort of flower on it as well?"

"Aye, captain. Is it what I think it is?"

"We are in deep trouble, lad. All hands on deck! Powder monkeys, man the chain shot and the six pounders! Prepare yourself for hell, men!"

As the her crew was busy preparing for attack, the unknown vessel approached, and when it was close enough to be seen entirely, most of Fortune's men trembled at the sight before them. A huge red ship larger than theirs, filled to the brim with cannons. The jolly roger of the ship however, was more frightening that the ship itself, for the red Jolly Roger adorned with flower petals and floral carvings on the sides means that the ship is the dreadful _Death Lotus_, and its captain is none other than the most feared pirate in Runeterra; Katarina du Couteau.

Fortune chuckled at the turn of events. 'She finally found me. Things will get interesting.' She loaded her two guns, and ordered her men to run a shot across the bow. She then walked to the main deck, and shouted at the pirate vessel which is now very close to her own.

"Attention, you bilge rats of the bloody ship! I am Sarah Fortune, captain of _Lady Fortune_, a privateer of Bilgewater, and I carry with me a letter of marque that basically means I am to deal with every pirate I encounter. So I suggest you surrender and I may spare you lot."

After a brief moment of silence, her offer was met with laughter from the crew of _Death Lotus_, but one laughter was louder and more vigorous than the rest; it was Katarina's.

"Shiver me timbers, none has made me laughed that heartily before! You should quit being a privateer and be a jester instead, it suits you perfectly!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Scourge of the Seas, the Bane of Sailors, the Daughter of Davy Jones, the Sinister Blade, Katarina du Couteau."

"You forgot one title: the Biggest Wench in the World." Katarina said smugly.

"Whatever. You know, I was-"

"Fire in the hole!" Katarina suddenly shouted at her crew, and almost immediately volleys of cannons were unleashed upon the privateer's ship. Sarah cursed under her breath and ordered her men to retaliate. And in an instant, the battle broke out between the two factions.

"Grapple them ship, me mateys! I have a personal score to settle with the privateer." Katarina ordered her crew, and soon her ship locked Sarah's, and her men prepared wooden planks for them to board and directly attack their foe. Katarina, of course, went after Sarah with her dual cutlass ready to draw blood. And on the plank connecting the ships, they began their bout.

Sarah released a barrage of bullets, of which Katarina evaded easily while she's closing the distance for her cutlass to connect to the red-haired woman.

"You scallywag, you just can't wait for me to get ready, can't you?" Sarah said as she dodged the blade aimed at her while reloading her guns.  
"Nope, you know how I roll, Sarah. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Which is why you're not a very good partner in bed. I mean, you always come immediately! And I only lightly teased you!"

"I wanted to be first. I won't settle for second." Katarina replied as she swung her blades erratically.

"We could always come together, Kat. But you never wanted to share first place with me."

"My dear, there's always a bottom to the top, and I'm the top."

"Of what? The list of top ten worst women in bed?"

"At least I don't backstab like you, you wench! And you have the audacity to call me scallywag! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Katarina suddenly lunged at Sarah, taking a bullet graze to the shoulder but managed to cut Sarah's left arm.

"You know I had to accept the offer, Kat! They'll kill you otherwise!" Sarah fired another barrage at Katarina, but this time a bullet managed to land on her right thigh.

"I'd rather be dead than to have you betrayed me, Sally! We were supposed to conquer the seas together!"

"So there is something you can share after all, besides infamy." Sarah snidely replied, clearly angering the black-haired woman.

"That may be, but at least I was true to my oath to love you no matter what, and you repay me by taking out one of my eyes. Unforgivable, Sally!"

"I, too, was loyal to my oath!"

"Oh really?"

Katarina lunged forward again, but Sarah didn't dodge; instead, she also lunged forward and grabbed Katarina, locking her in a tight hug.

"What the hell- Release me this instant!" Katarina squirmed, but Sarah tightened the hug, and whispered to the other woman.  
"I won't let go." Sarah then kissed the eye-patched woman, and she kept locking their lips until she felt Katarina stopped her squirming.

"I love you, Katarina. I shot you eye because otherwise they wouldn't trust me, and if they didn't trust me, they would've hanged you instead. Taking out your eye was convincing enough for them that you won't be a threat in the future. But you just had to throw a tantrum and made a name for yourself. I was trying to keep them away from you!"

The pirate was frozen in place. "What?"

"I pleaded them to let you join me too, but they considered you to be erratic and unpredictable, thus could potentially cause more harm than good. The only option I had left was to disable you, and I prefer that over your execution."

"Is there a possibility that you're lying to me?"

"You know me better than anyone, Kat. I'd never lie to you. Apology accepted?"

"Damn you and your lips. Fine, apology accepted. Now what? I can't just tell my men to back down now. I have reputation to hold."

Sarah chuckled. "And I have a reputation to hold as well. But I think I might have a way out for both of us."

Katarina smiled at the other woman. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course, Kitty Kat."

After one last kiss, they both plunged themselves into the deep, dark ocean. Their crew saw what happened to them, and soon ceased the battle and retreated. News of the death of Katarina du Couteau and Captain Sarah Fortune travelled fast, and while the Bilgewater Navy mourned the loss of their greatest privateer, they also rejoiced for the Sinister Blade was also no more.

Years have passed since then, and the waters of BIlgewater was safe for there was no pirate who could match the Sinister Blade; at least until now. For there were stories of a pirate, as vicious as Katarina, but cunning as Sarah. The captain's identity was a mystery, but the ship's name was made known after a survivor revealed it to the public: _Lotus Fortuna_.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I had another writer's block on this, I'm sorry. I'll try to improve it next time I got a better storyline. Next time, a love-hate tale between thieves! Can you guess the pairing?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sweet Poison

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 13. The pairing of one-shot is CassiopeiaxSivir, set in Thief!AU. First, I apologize for very late updates, I was bedridden for a couple of weeks from exhaustion, and to make it up, here's a triple update for you all. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

It's not easy living with someone who could kiss you and stab you in the back at the same time, but it's to be expected when the said woman could bewitched anyone with a single glance.

Working as a thief is a highly dangerous job but well worth it, though some heists has risks that far outweighed the reward. But not all heists are about the reward. For these two partners-in-crime, they'll take any job given to them, simply for the thrill of it. The thrill of the challenge to do the (nearly) impossible; that was their main drive.

Yet one of them wasn't content with just the thrill of a heist. No, she needed something more than an adrenaline rush. She needed another type of thrill, and she found it in her partner. At first it was just a quick peck to the lips, but as time passes, it became more than that.

She was now hungry for the other woman, for her partner.

Kisses on the lips won't do anymore. She began travelling to parts she'd once never dared explore before. She'd nibbled at the other woman's ears, neck, shoulder, breasts, and virtually every part of her body. But still, there's a lingering feeling, one that she doesn't know how to satisfy.

One day, during a job, while on the lookout duty as her partner was busy "shopping", she was approached by a man who claimed that he was an agent sent here based on a leaked intel and was supposed to capture the two women, but he used this as a chance to speak with her privately.

The man offered her twice the amount of reward for this job at the cost of betraying her partner. It was a ridiculous offer, but a thought hit her. Not exactly a thought, more like a rush of images; images of the other woman saddened by the betrayal, crushed, stunned, shocked, left in disbelief, etc. It sent shivers down her spine.

Yes, it was what she wanted. What she yearned to obtain. What she lacked. What she needed.

Dominance. Total dominance over her partner. Her body, heart, and soul, she wants control over it all.

She accepted the offer under her terms, and thus began the love-hate relationship between the two women. However, her partner didn't mind this at all. She didn't mind living with a beautiful backstabber who made love to her and stealing her loots at the same time. Many would think she's insane and/ or foolish, but she didn't mind.

For Sivir, Cassiopeia maybe a poison that'll kill her slowly, but what a sweet poison she was.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. The story was a bit different from my original idea, but I decided that this is better. Next time, a mute girl finds love in high school! Can you guess the pairing?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Silent Love

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 14. The pairing of one-shot is AhrixSona, set in Highschool!AU. The story was actually for another pairing, but I decided it's perfect for this pairing. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

She knew there'd be bullies in high school, but she didn't expected them to attack her as soon as she steps into class. Apparently, a kid from her old middle school enrolled to the same high as her, and as a result, the whole class became aware of her condition; she was mute from birth.

She was lucky the teacher was one who frowned upon bullying, but once class is over, the mockeries and nicknames returned in greater numbers. It is Valoran High after all, gossips spreads faster than a Hecarim wearing Homeguard-enhanced-Mobility Boots.

Sona was used to all of this, but it still hurts. It's not like she wanted to be born mute. But she endured it all for the sake of her late mother, who wished for Sona to be a successful composer. If Braumhoven could compose in spite of his disabilities, why couldn't she?

However, high school wasn't as nice as middle school, and on her second day of school she was already infamous among students as the "mute with boot", among other things. On her fourth day of high school, she decided she had enough when a kid bad-mouthed her late mother.

It happened so fast. Sona tackled the girl with such force that she was dragged across the cafeteria. Sona then proceeds to beat the living out of the girl before she was blindsided by a punch to the face, and that turned the tables on her. She was being beaten by 5 girls before the teachers came and ended the brutality.

If she were still among the living, her mother would be disappointed in her. But Sona couldn't helped it. It doesn't matter if she's the laughing stock of the entire school, but to insult her mother was something she'd never forgive. After a trip to the nurse's office and a warning from the vice-principal, she returned home and immersed herself in music until she fell asleep.

The next day was the turning point of her life. The girl from yesterday wasn't happy that she lost to a mute girl, and on lunch, she and her gang enacted vengeance for the humiliation.

Sona was confronted by 7 girls, who without any warning unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on her. Caught off guard, she couldn't do anything but hoped the teachers would arrive soon, but the waiting felt like an eternity. One of them taunted her, "Not so tough now, huh, mute slut? What do you have to say for yourself? Oh wait, you can't. Hahahahaha!"

And the torture continued, until a girl rose from her chair and shouted at the pack of girls. "Oy! You'd better stop beating that girl while I'm still in a good mood." The leader of the gang was about to confront whoever disturbed them, but she was shocked to find the owner of the voice. It was Ahri LeBlanc, adopted daughter of Emilia LeBlanc, one of the most famous generals of Runeterra.

She maybe an adopted daughter, but Emilia was very fond of her and treated her like she was her own flesh and blood. She also taught Ahri a wide variety of martial arts to defend herself; thus, only fools would dare to pick a fight with Ahri. They halted their assault, and decided that it was time for a strategic retreat.

Chuckling after the sight of the girls running away, Ahri then set her eyes upon Sona and rushed to her side. She quickly carried Sona to the nurse's office and accompanied her there. After being treated and patched up, Sona bowed slightly and gestured a 'thank you'. She was surprised Ahri understood her and gestured a 'you're welcome'.

Sona instantly liked Ahri in that moment, feeling that she finally found someone who understood her besides her late mother. She was very, very happy. She gave her best smile at Ahri, who returned it as well. The bell then rang and Sona bid Ahri a good-bye before running to her next class, unaware of Ahri's blush after she turned around.

Back at home, Sona was even more surprised to find that Ahri was her neighbor; their house was next to each other. She discovered this after opening the curtains of her room only to find Ahri was doing the exact same thing. Their room's windows faced each other. Ahri gestured a 'hello', and Sona replied. Then Sona gestured a "I can't believe we're neighbors. This is really incredible.' It was too complicated for Ahri since she apparently only understood the basic gestures. Then Ahri came up with an idea.

She took a sketchbook and wrote on it 'How about we talk like this?'. Sona, of course, was all too happy to go along with Ahri's method of communication. She also took out a small whiteboard and wrote a reply 'Whatever makes you happy '. It was the beginning of a blossoming friendship.

Ever since that day, no one bothered Sona anymore, with Ahri proclaiming her as her best friend. Every day too, became much joyful for Sona. She's now always eager to come home from school so that she could talk with Ahri about her day and anything of interest. As days passed, Sona grew to like Ahri as more than friends; she began to like her romantically.

But then, everything came crashing down. One day, Ahri wrote 'Hey Sona, guess what? I was proposed to last Sunday.' Sona could felt her heart about to burst from her chest. Her best friend, whom she has a crush on, was about to get married. Sona couldn't hide the shock and disbelief, and there was silence between them for a while until Ahri broke it.

'It must've been a shock for you, huh?'

'Of course. You're 16.'

'True, but it's for my future. My ma might be scary, but she's old now. She wants me to have a secure life &amp; a good future.'

Sona bit her lip and clenched her hand.

'But isn't what you want matters the most?'

'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing's wrong with me, dear.'

'Lies.'

'I'm being honest with you. Now, can we just forget about this?'

She couldn't take it anymore. Sona just couldn't accept Ahri's behavior. And so, Sona decided to risk it all. Ahri's getting married anyway, so nothing's matter anymore.

'Ahri, can I be selfish just for today?'

'? Yeah, sure.'

Sona took a bigger whiteboard to write with and it took a while, but it left Ahri speechless.

'Ahri, we've been best friends for months now. I was very happy when you stood up to me, and the truth is you're the first real friend I've ever had. I didn't know when these feelings first appear, but now, every time I'm near you, I could feel my heart beats faster. Whenever you laugh my heart skips a beat. Your smile brightens my day and lifted me when I'm down. And the last few days, I've been imagining you realize we feel the same towards each other, that you finally found love like I do, and it's there the whole time. Can't you see? I'm head over heels for you. I'm in love with you. I don't want you to marry some guy you barely knew. I want you to be with me, forever. I belong to you, and you belong to me. We belong with each other, and that's that.'

Sona was on the verge of tears as she put the whiteboard down and gestured 'I love you'. It didn't take long for Ahri to burst into tears and mimicked Sona's gesture.

'So, now, what about your marriage?'

Ahri swept off her tears as she replied 'Oh, that? I was joking. I knew it'll push you into confessing to me.' Then she winked at the now blushing girl with an adorable pout on her face.

'You tricked me! You fox girl!'

'Aww, come on. You know I did it for us.'

'But I still can't believe it. You've no idea what I'll do if you're really gonna get married.'

'I'm curious, but now I don't care. What I care about is you, and us.'

'I'm still mad at you.'

'Will a date this Saturday change anything?'

A smile was formed on Sona's face, and Ahri soon followed.

'10AM sharp. Pick me in front of my house. Don't be late, okay?'

'Of course. Oh, Sona?'

'Yes?'

Ahri jumped into Sona's window, surprising the blue-haired girl. As she held on to the window, she whispered 'I love you' into her ears and proceed to share their first kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. It was inspired by "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift, since I think it suits these two well. Next time, a certain tattooed woman tries to propose her boss! Can you guess the pairing?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Proposing Your Boss

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 15. The pairing of one-shot is CaitlynxVi, set in LOL-verse. I just can't enough of CaitxVi, ok? I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

Vi would normally never asked Jayce for any help; it was always Caitlyn who visits Jayce whenever she required his assistance in special cases.

But this time, Vi was by herself.

"Where's Caitlyn? Busy with paperwork?"

"No, I'm not here on her behalf. I'm here on my own. I need your help."

Jayce dropped the wrench he was holding, his face froze from the shock of the woman before her asking for his help. Instead of replying her, he checked the main computer in his lab for any unusual activities in Piltover. No signs falling meteors, no signs of an incoming massive earthquake, no signs of Viktor about to invade Piltover with an army of robots, no signs of a tear in time and space continuum; everything's fine. Which confuses Jayce.

"Who are you and what've you done with Vi?" Jayce asked the woman before him, his hammer all powered-up and ready for combat.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder if you're really as smart as the media claimed."

"Are you really Vi?"

"Do you want me to attach my fists to your face, pretty boy?" Vi said in an annoyed tone. Really, for someone the media claimed as a brilliant scientist, Jayce can sometimes be an idiot. Then again, who could blame him in this circumstance? Vi always refused help from Jayce because she thought of him as a rival in battle for Caitlyn's affection, though Jayce was aware of Vi's hostility towards him, he never knew why.

After a few seconds, Jayce lowered his weapon. "Well, I guess you're the real Vi. It's not every day you came for my help. So, what is that you want?" Jayce asked in a surprisingly calm manner as he reached for a cup of coffee.

"Normally I would rather spend the rest of my life in prison, rotting to death than asking for your help, but if I do that, I can't propose to Cupcake."

The sound of broken glass filled the lab as Jayce's jaw dropped in utter shock. He did not see that coming.

"You want to what now?"

A blush crept all over Vi's face as she cleared her throat. "You heard that clearly! Don't make me repeat myself again, idiot!"

"Well that was unexpected. You wanted to propose to Caitlyn, your boss, the sheriff of this city?"

Vi slowly nodded while she hung her head in embarrassment.

"Uh, you know I never had a girlfriend, right? I'm not really the right person for this. Why don't you ask Ezreal? He's been going out with Lux for a while now, surely he'll give you much better suggestions."

"He won't do. I still think of him as a boy filled with raging hormones, but you, you're not. I think of you as a cool-playboy-wannabe-douche with a slightly above average IQ."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, now use that brain of yours to come up with the most romantic and sweet way to propose her. Cupcake deserves the best marriage proposal ever. And don't think about making a fool out of me. I'll skin you alive." Vi's eyes lit up, and Jayce could feel her threats weren't empty. If he wants to see another day to live, he needs to help Vi, whether he wants to or not.

"Alright, alright. I did have some plans to propose her-" When Jayce turned to Vi, she shot a glare at him, and he immediately continued his sentence before she tears him from limb to limb. "-_before_ she met you and started going out with you." Vi still kept her glare at him.

"Hey, she's attractive. I'd be a fool not to fall for her at some point."

The death glare was quickly replaced by a grin. Jayce could only sighed in relief as he manage to avoid an untimely death.

"Well, you have a point there. I'd be an idiot to not fall for her. Not just me, everyone who has met her would be a fool to not feel attracted to her. Except her parents."

"Y-yeah. Ehem, now, as I was saying, I had come up with a few ways to propose to her, and I think this would suits you the most." Jayce said as he gave her a file labeled "Plans to Propose the Sheriff" and pointed at a specific page. Vi carefully read the page and after she was done, she threatened Jayce one more time.

"You better upgrade your lab's security systems, because if this doesn't work I'll be coming to make a rug out of your skin."

Jayce shuddered at the woman's threat, but he was confident in his plan. Though it wouldn't hurt to upgrade the lab's security systems. After all, Viktor could attack at any moment.

A few days later, Jayce received a pink-colored letter in his mailbox; it was in invitation to Caitlyn and Vi's wedding. Jayce smiled and patted himself on the back, proud that he was able to help the two to tie the knot. And as for his crazy yet effective plan? It's not something that should be discussed, but let's just say that it involves wine, a bed, a big box, ribbons, lots of chocolates, a well-toned and curvy body, and fuzzy cuffs.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I just can't help but make another CaitlynxVi. They're my OTP, after all. Next time, time for estrange sisters to rekindle their love! Can you guess the pairing?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Reunited

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 16. First of all, I would like to apologize for the extremely late chapter due to college and health issues (which was caused by college, so yeah, the root of the problem was college). And so, as a token of my apology, here's a major update: 5 chapters in one go. Also I'd like to announce that I'll be updating bi-weekly (at tops hopefully) starting next update. Now, on chapter 16: the story is set in Modern!AU with the pairing of KaylexMorgana! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. I didn't expect to meet mother's favorite-, I'm sorry, mother's only child in a strip club of all places."

"Don't say that. You know full well that you are mother's daughter as well, Morgana."

"If her name was Suffering, then maybe she's my mother. Otherwise, I have no mother, nor do I have parents, for that matter."

"Morgana, please, don't say things like that. She loves you and-"

"Stop, stop right there. Loves me? She loves me? That old hag you affectionately called 'mother' actually loves me?"

"Yes, yes she did."

"I think you're confusing 'pure hatred' with 'love', Kayle. Or maybe not? You never tasted her wrath after all, so it's no surprise. She spoiled you, gave you whatever you wanted, unlike me who was lucky enough she didn't killed me as soon as I was born. I guess living a life of pain and misery was better than to outright killing me."

"Morgana, stop. Just, stop."

"Oh yeah, I said the same thing to her when she was beating me with a broom, but does she stop? Yes, she stopped. Because she found something better to hit me with. And then, she didn't stopped once, even as I lay on the floor in a pool of blood, bordering between life and death. She only stopped after she decided that crushing my arms would be a good final blow."

"She- She did that? I-I didn't know. She said you had an accident and-"

"Of course she said that, Kayle. She doesn't want you to worry about some whore sharing the same roof as you."

"But you're not that, nor are you a maidservant! You're my sister, Morgana!"

"That spoils the fun. So, how did you know I'm your sister?"

"She told me-"

"Surprise, surprise."

"-on her deathbed."

"She's dead? Guess there's one less bitch to worry about."

"Regardless of what she's done, she's still your mother. I know of your undying hatred of her, but at the very least, don't call her that."

"I can call her whatever what I want because she's not my mother. Didn't I told you already? I don't have parents, never had one in the first place."

"But you never said you never had any sister, though."

"Tsk, just tell me what you want with me so I can go back to work."

"I'm here to take you with me."

"-say what?"

"Come on, Morgana, let's go home."

"I think you're messed up in the head, blondie. I already have a place to call home. Besides, if you're just trying to make for everything she's done, forget it. Nothing can undo it."

"I'm here on my own volition, and I agree with you. Nothing can undo the horrors she brought upon you, but that doesn't mean I should leave you alone. I'm here for you now, Morgana."

"The hell are you saying? Leave now-"

"I'm sorry, Morgana, I'm so sorry."

"G-get off me! Un-hug me this instant!"

"I'm so sorry I was never there for you. I'm so sorry I was a terrible sister. I'm so sorry you were alone and in pain. I'm so sorry for everything she did to you. I'm so sorry for everything, Morgana. You don't have to forgive me, but please don't torment yourself any longer. She's gone now."

"Just, get off…"

"No one can hurt you anymore. You're safe, Morgana. So please come with me. We'll be together from now on, always."

"I…"

"I swear you're safe, Morgana. I swear it."

"I was alone for a long time."

"You need not to be afraid. I'm here with you, now and forever."

"You… are not lying?"

"I would never lied to you. I love you too much for that."

"She's really gone?"

"Yes."

"No one's going to hurt me anymore?"

"Yes."

"You'll always be there for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"I love you very, very much, Morgana."

"Then, I guess we could go home now."

"You feel good now?"

"Yes, since I'm with you now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. At first I wanted to do a fluffy story of these two, but their rivalry in-game makes an angsty story more appealing. Next time, a couple faces their greatest trial yet when one of them was mad on power! Can you guess the pairing?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Broken

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 17. The pairing is SyndraxKarma, set in Modern!AU. Never did a work with these two, so I hope I got their characters right. Do tell me if not. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

"I think we should break up."

The woman sitting across the table immediately put her cup of tea and stare blankly at the other woman.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I said I think we should break up."

"What makes you think we should break up? We haven't had an argument for a long time now. Things are fine between us."

"Of course we haven't had an argument in months. We rarely see each other lately. This is even the first time we go out together in weeks! "

"I was busy with my work."

"See, that's the problem, Syndra. You were too absorbed in your work that you always come home late, yet you always leave so early in the morning."

"I'm not 'too absorbed in my work', Karma. As proof, we're going out today, right?"

"And yet every time I tried to talk to you you were always on the phone."

"We're having a conversation now."

"While you're texting on both of your phones, one of which I didn't knew you had."

"Come on, I don't have to tell you everything I've bought. Even you had some things you bought and never told me."

"Like what?"

"Your earrings, for example."

"Syndra, you gave me these as birthday presents."

"Oh. Then what about that ring?"

"It was an apology gift when you forgot our 2nd anniversary."

"Damn, Karma. You know I've been working my ass off for us. I mean, it's because of my job that I was able to get us a nice house, a car, all of those expensive branded goods, and lots more."

"Syndra, from the beginning I've told you spending my life with you was enough. But it's never enough for you."

"Of course it's not enough. You deserved better than what we used to have."

"What we USED to have was love. What we have now, I don't know. You've changed, Syndra. You're becoming a stranger day by day."

"I am merely providing for us, Karma. You of all people should've understand that. What we have now is still love. We promised to love each other until the end, didn't we? This- this misunderstanding is a trial that we have to face together. You and I are strong, Karma. We can get through this."

"It's not a misunderstanding. You claim to love me by giving me lots of expensive things, but you were never there for me. It's not love, Syndra. I don't need you working your ass off for me. I need you by my side."

"I am always by your side-"

"No you're not. You're _on _my side, not _by_ my side."

"Well you said it yourself. I'm on your side. What more do you want?"

"Have you been listening to what I've sai-"

"Hold on, I have to take this call. It's very important."

"More important than me?"

"Not now, please. Be quiet for a moment."

"Oh I'm being quiet alright. Because I'm leaving right now. I'm done, Syndra. We're through."

"Goddamn it Karma, this is ridiculous. You can't be serious about this."

"But I am. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Deal with what, me busy? Try to run a multi-national company and not be busy."

"That's the issue here, Syndra. No one asked you to run a huge company, including me. I never even wanted you to work there in the first place. Look what it did to you. You're no longer the Syndra I knew."

"Karma-"

"I'm giving you two choices here: your career or me."

"Karma, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. If you still love me, you know what to choose."

"If you still love me, then you would've never made me choose in the first place."

"So be it. Then this is goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As Karma stand up and take her leave, neither of them knew they share one final thought:

'I wish things didn't have to be this way.'

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Can't really think of anything else but break-ups when it comes to these two. Next time, a soldier with valor leaves her lover, marching into the battlefield! Can you guess the pairing?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I Promise

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 18. The pairing is QuinnxShyvana, set in War!AU. By war I mean a war in a normal, non-fantasy, modern world; you get the idea. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

Quinn tip-toed her way to the door, hoping she didn't made enough ruckus to disturb the sleeping dragon. Not a literal dragon, of course, but Shyvana almost looked like one when she was mad. For example, now.

"Going somewhere?"

Quinn really had a terrible luck today.

"Uh…"

"No need to beat around the bush, Quinn. Just tell me where you're going."

"You'll be mad."

Shyvana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Relax Quinn, I'm not mad."

"But you're super mad."

The ginger-haired woman cracked a grin then mockingly clapped her hands.

"You really do know me so well, Quinn. Now spit it out, or you'll be leaving this house for good."

Quinn sighed and threw up her hands, knowing she can't win against Shyvana, especially right now.

"I have to go, Shyv. Duty calls."

"The toilet called you?"

"Wha- it's not that! I meant I have to go to Valoran. General Jarvan IV has special operations that required my squad."

"And?"

Quinn was silent for a moment before she understood what Shyvana meant.

"The reason I wanted to leave without telling you is because knowing you, you'll forbid me from leaving."

"That is true. But I thought you promised me you'd never do anything behind my back again unless we're in bed."

'Shyv! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"You're trying to; I'm already serious. Besides, telling me in person would be a lot better than to just waltz away without even leaving a note, right?"

"You're not making this easy, Shyv. I would've leave a note but I know you and you don't like me talking important things with you indirectly."

"Knowing that, you still…"

Quinn clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists.

"Damn it Shyv, I can't leave if I had told you I was called to the front lines! I can't go if I had to see you cry again! I-I can't bear to see the sadness in your eyes. That's why I tried to left without saying anything. I'm trying to ease both of our pain. Please understand, Shyv."

There was a moment of silence; none of them even batted an eye. Then, Shyvana suddenly lunged forward and held Quinn in a tight embrace.

"Quinn you idiot, you big dumb dummy-head, if you had talked to me I would've said no but let you go anyway because unlike last time, I now understood the importance of your presence on the battlefield and though I'll miss you so much, I know you would return here alive, for that was the promise you made to me that night."

She had hoped her voice wouldn't come out like someone who lost something very dear to them, but she couldn't masked her feelings anymore.

"But you leaving without notice, it's like you're about to go to a point of no return. And I know that's not what you mean, but still. Don't do this to me Quinn. The thought of you never returning pains me so much it's almost unbearable. It really, really hurts."

Quinn froze for a few seconds, and when a tear drops on her shoulder, she returned the hug and stroke Shyvana's hair and back to soothe the sobbing woman. She never thought the opposite would've happened, but in a way she was glad that Shyvana was stronger than before.

"I'm sorry, Shyvana. I should've talked to you before leaving. Sorry for being such a big dumb dummy-head."

"You understood how I felt?"

"Of course."

After she calmed herself, she locked eyes with the brunette, and can't help but crack a small smile. Quinn did the same as well.

"Good. Now, no more keeping me in the dark, okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Shyvana's appearance here is based on her Ironscale skin (which was my 2nd favorite of her skins, the first being the Championship skin). Next time, a sunny woman went shopping with her gloomy wife! Can you guess the pairing?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The One

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 19. The pairing is DianaxLeona, set in Modern!AU. It's the continuation of chapter 6, since I figured, why not? I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, and to my own disbelief, Diana was more shopaholic than myself. Looking at her, with her constant gloomy, dark and brooding aura one would've guessed that in a relationship she'd be the 'can we just go home already I hate shopping and being out in general' type, but no. In a rather shocking revelation, it turns out that she loves shopping _more_ than I do.

Whereas I would've spent at most 2 hours trying to find a matching top and skirt, she required _at least _4 hours for the same task. Well, maybe it's because she always went around from shop to shop looking for the perfect match, while I usually found what I want in the first store I entered. Like today, for example.

I told her I wanted to go shopping today because we ran out of my favorite cereals, Lunar Rings (which I always joked as me 'eating' her, much to her chagrin). Plus, there was some big discounts and I just can't suppress my 'womanly urges'. She only hummed an okay but I knew deep down she was really happy.

We always take turns driving the car, but since the discount was only available for a few hours, I took the wheels today. I usually drive slower than her, though when the situation calls for speed, I could put even pro racers to shame (in Diana's opinion). It usually took us 14 minutes to get to the Solunari Mall, but today, thanks to the constant green lights, we arrived in 3 minutes. But shortly after we parked the car, Diana threatened to ban me from driving the car ever again if I continued to 'break the sound barrier and messed her hair up'.

I could only nod while trying my absolute hardest to restrain myself from bursting into laughs at Diana making a threatening face with such an unearthly hairdo.

The first thing I wanted to do was to have a quick lunch since we've arrived much sooner than expected, but Diana insisted we go shopping first. When I asked why the rush, she said that she just wanted to get things done quickly, though anyone could see that she was very excited. Usually I argued with her about this sort of thing and win, but being a good wife that I am, I decided to let her have her way today.

One could clearly see the beaming expression she had on her face.

And so we went to the store only to find it, unsurprisingly, very crowded. At this point, I thought Diana would probably give up and let it slide this time, but no, she insisted that we must enter the store and buy the clothes that _I_ wanted. Typical Diana.

Fighting our way in, we managed to grab some skirts, tops, and a pair of jeans and quickly left the store before it was way overcrowded. Naturally, I got what I came here for, but Diana didn't. Without warning, she grab hold of my hand and marched to the next store. When I asked her why go to another store, she said she knows me and that I won't be satisfied by just visiting one store.

I rolled my eye at her. Typical Diana.

The next few hours were practically Diana running, while dragging me, from store to store searching for 'the one'. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but her sense of fashion is non-existent. She could probably kill someone by embarrassing them to death with her choice of clothing.

She also never stops once she sets her entire mind on it (which is good in some ways, if you know what I mean), but in this case, it's more of a drawback. Spending hours on the weekend with her is good, I like it, but spending hours on the weekend shopping with her is more of a torture than joy.

We've finally arrived at the final store and thank the gods she found the skirt she was looking for in the past five and a half hours. Then we had a meal there on some fancy restaurant, and at last we went home.

She took the wheels this time, still worried about the safety of her hairdo, and everything was all and well until Kayle texted me.

"Ana, I told Kayle about our trip today and she said something about the last store we visited."

"What about it?"

"That store was infamous for selling cheap knock-offs and put them in the discount bin. Did you get this skirt from the discount bin?"

In a flash of a moment, Diana turned around the car and headed back to the mall with almost the same speed as earlier today.

I never told her about any sale ever again.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Fyi, this one-shot was inspired by real-life events (fortunately, it's not my experience). Next time, a babysitter finds in an unexpected situation! Can you guess the pairing?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Cold-hearted Love

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 20. The pairing is LissandraxAshe, set in Babysitter!AU. Not a well-known pairing I must say, but hey, like DianaxLeona, opposites attract. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

'You can do this Lissandra, you can do this. It's just one brat. What could go wrong?'

Lissandra repeats the sentence as if it was a mantra. She was preparing for her first job, which was babysitting a 15-year old. Babysitting was actually on the list of jobs she'd never do, but since she was in a pinch and one of her friends offered her an easy job with high wage, she immediately agreed without knowing what the job is. Now, she immediately regrets her stupidity.

After she considered herself ready, she knocked the door of the Avarosa family.

"Hello, Mrs. Avarosa? It's me, Lissandra. I'm here to babysit you daughter."

A few seconds later, the door was opened by a tall and clearly well-built woman who had a relieved look on her face.

"Ah, Lissandra. I'm glad you could come. Ashe has tests and lots of homework for tomorrow so I can't take her with me like I always do. You don't need to do much, just watch over her and make sure to keep her away from the kitchen. Call me if you need anything. Now if you excuse me, I have a match to win and a title to defend tonight. See you later!"

"Okay Mrs. A. Take care!" Lissandra waved a goodbye and entered the house. It wasn't a very big house, but it was spacious enough for a single mother and her only daughter. Everything was neat and tidy, and there was a music filling the otherwise silent house.

'Pachelbel's Canon', Lissandra mused to herself. 'I guess either the mother or the daughter, or both, likes classical music. I guess we have something in common.'

Lissandra then called Ashe's name to locate her.

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"In my room of course."

Of course the girl's in her room. Sejuani- Mrs. Avarosa had just told her that her daughter had a lot of studying to do tonight. The platinum-blonde decided to check up on the younger girl and see what kind of trouble she's dealing with for the next few hours.

She thought she should present herself as a polite woman to earn some respect from the young girl, so she knocked on the door first.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?"

They haven't even meet face-to-face and Lissandra already dislike the girl. 'Calm down, Lisa, calm down. It's only for tonight.' She then took a deep breath before rephrasing her question.

"May I come in?"

"I don't know, may you?"

This is ridiculous. No wonder Sejuani always has trouble finding a babysitter. Her daughter is such an annoying little brat.

"Fine. You could've just told me if you didn't want to be disturbed." Lissandra said as she walked away from the door and into the kitchen to make herself some popcorn.

'I might get admitted to a mental hospital if I kept talking with her for another few seconds. She sure knows how to get on someone's nerves.' Lissandra thought to herself as she ate the popcorn she just made and watched some movies she brought over.

The older woman was so absorbed into the movie that she didn't notice a voice calling her.

"Ms. Babysitter? You there? Hello?"

'What's that sound?'

"Ms. Babysitter?"

'Ah, the kid's calling for me. Let's see if she likes being played with.' Lissandra decided to ignore the young girl and proceed to watch the movie.

When Ashe got to the living room, she found Lissandra was watching one of her favorite movies; Lux in Double-Rainbow Land. It was marketed towards younger audiences, but the movie had lots of references to real-life events, has deep and hidden messages, and was visually interesting.

Ashe stopped a few feet from behind the couch Lissandra was sitting on, and was thinking of her next move when she blurted out an apology.

"I'm sorry."

Well, that was unexpected. It was akin to a whisper, but Lissandra heard it. She kept quiet to see the girl's reaction.

Thinking she wasn't clear enough, Ashe repeated her words. "I said I'm sorry, Ms. Babysitter."

The older woman was still silent. The younger girl once again repeats herself, only this time, a tint of sadness can be felt through her voice.

"I'm sorry I was being a brat, okay? I did it for a reason, Ms. Babysitter. Please don't ignore me."

Now, Lissandra was known as being cold-hearted, especially to her friends, but she's still a human and even though the girl annoyed the hell out of her, she's still a young girl who just wanted attention as she mentioned earlier.

Lissandra stood up, walked to the almost crying girl, and hugged her while stroking her hair. "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't need to cry. I'm not ignoring you anymore, so calm down."

Ashe slowly nodded and calmed herself down. A few seconds passed, Lissandra broke the hug and asked Ashe a question she had prepared herself for.

"For what reason were you being a bratty brat one hour ago?"

"You see, Ms. Babysitter-"

"Just call me Lissandra. No need for the formalities, we're only 5 years apart."

There was a hint of blush on the blue-eyed girl's cheeks. "O-oh, okay then. Um, you see, Sandra,"

Lissandra would kill anyone who dare called her Sandra, but this time she allowed it to slide since she won't be seeing the girl again.

"I read some guides on how to impress a girl on the internet and discovered that if I treats a girl coldly, she'll be all over me."

Hold on a damn second. Read? Guides on how to impress a girl? On the internet? This can't be good- wait what. How to impress girls?

"Wait wait wait wait, stop right there. How to impress a girl? I'm not hearing things, am I?"

"No, no you didn't."

"You wanted to impress a girl?"

"Yes."

"You mean you like a girl? You fell in love with one?"

Ashe fidgeted and replied nervously. "Y-yes, I'm in love with a girl. With you, to be precise."

Oh dear.

Lissandra froze in place, shocked that another girl, one much younger than her, liked her romantically. Ashe took her silence as a cue to continue on.

"When my mother told me she managed to find a babysitter I was initially displeased, but when she showed me a picture of you, I was instantly smitten. Truthfully, I never felt this, this kind of feeling before. It's strange, I know, a girl liking another girl that way, but I just can't shake this feeling away. And seeing you in person made my heart beats wildly, also it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach too."

The taller woman opened her mouth to reply, but Ashe cut her off.

"The internet also said that this could happen to young girls, just another phase, so you don't have to take me seriously. If it weirds you out, just say it. I'll-"

This time, Ashe was silenced by Lissandra with a finger to the lips.

"Hush, it's my turn to speak now. To be honest with you, I don't exactly feel the same way about you. However, I am willing to give it a chance. Who knows, maybe we'll be a real couple. Only time would tell."

"That means…"

"Sit on the couch and enjoy the movie, okay?"

A blush managed to creep on Ashe's face, again.

"O-okay."

She follow Lissandra's lead and took a sea next to her. Not long after they watched the movie together, Ashe asked Lissandra a question.

"Sandra, so um, if I ask my mother for you to come babysit me again, would you?"

"Hmm, maybe, maybe no. That depends if you."

"On me?"

"Whether you're matured enough for me or not."

"I-I can be mature for you! Just watch me, I'll be so mature you won't recognize me!"

Lissandra chuckled at Ashe's rather childish statement, then she kissed her temple.

"Now that I think about it, I prefer you being immature. You're much cuter that way."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Lissandra isn't blind in this one-shot (obviously), and Sejuani works as a MMA fighter. Next time, a monster finds comfort in a vengeful spirit! Can you guess the pairing?


End file.
